You Can't Break Me
by Maymist
Summary: No matter how many times he told her to leave him alone, no matter how many times he insulted her, no matter how many times he hurt her, she would always still smile. Harvest Moon Magical Melody: Tina x Jamie
1. Chapter 1

Today Tina has just arrived in Flower-Bud-Village and she seems very curious about it and right now these little elf looking guys have guided her to this weird but beautiful place.

They were called the Harvest Sprites and they told Tina the story about how the Harvest Goddess turned to stone and how they needed her help to find musical note to save her.

After the Harvest Sprites told her about the Harvest Goddess, a purple haired dude came out of nowhere and started to yell at her.

Tina only stayed in silence as he was lecturing the group.

His words were harsh; however, Tina muted out all of his words, and only continued to stare at him with a smile.

This young man's name was Jamie.

_Is Jamie a boy or girl? _Tina questioned herself giggling and she then saw Jamie walk away angrily.

The next day, Tina was moving some of the furniture around her house and she giggled to herself as she put her hair in pigtails.

She loved her outfit she was wearing and thought it was the cutest.

Tina was wearing a pink vest, which was no surprise since her favorite color was pink, and she was wearing a tight white t-shirt under it. There was a red bandanna placed the opposite way on her neck, which meant the tied part of the bandanna was showing in the front, and the rest of the bandanna was showing in the back of her. She wore white gloves to match her white t-shirt and Tina was also wearing really tight blue jean shorts. Her boots were the colors of red and yellow.

The brunette started to walk over to Jamie's farm and she jumped over his fence to face him.

He turned around as his eyes were fierce and he said, " I don't know what those rascals did to stir you up, but I won't _loose _to you!"

Tina only cocked her head to the side innocently as she stared at him.

His icy eyes looked so filled up with anger as she studied his mysterious face. She wondered why such a grumpy guy was wearing such a colorful poncho with bright colors.

She then thought giggling to herself, _oh my god! Hes so hot! _

The purple haired man thought suspiciously, _what is she giggling about?_

Jamie was getting irritated with her silence as he questioned her with annoyance in his voice, "How long are you going to stay there daydreamin'?"

Tina just stayed in silence once more as she thought with a smirk, _Jamie is pretty cute when hes mad._

He was now boiling of anger and started to wave his arms around frantically as he shouted with his harsh voice, "GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR A NUISANCE!"

Tina only shook her head and said with a smirk, "No."

Jamie was shocked that she disobeyed him; however, his anger only returned when he yelled, "You _dare _defy me? Get out of my farm _NOW_!"

" Make me," Tina challenged and she smirked at him.

She then blew a kiss at him teasingly and winked.

Jamie has never been so annoyed in his life and he started to charge up to Tina.

He stopped when Tina gently placed her index finger on his forehead.

"You sure are cute," she teased as she giggled cutely.

He pushed himself away from her forcefully and turned around while muttering to himself, "Who does this girl think she is? She think she can mock me? What a stupid girl!"

Tina was listening to him mumbling to himself as she whispered into his ear with a smirk, "You know I could hear you, right?"

Jamie felt his body jump as he didn't realize she was behind him and he hissed, "Idiot girl! Leave me alone!"

Tina only shrugged.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. Whatever you say."

She turned around and Jamie waited for her to walk away.

The pigtailed girl then turned around again and told him while giggling, "Jamie, please stop staring at my butt!"

Jamie didn't know why; however, he felt his cheeks turn pink and he yelled, "Please, who would look at yours!"

Tina rolled her eyes playfully as she giggled once more, "Um, you just did smart one."

As Jamie opened his mouth to defend himself, Tina ran out of his farm giggling, and he shouted, "Yeah! That's right! You better run!"

After that tiny encounter with Jamie, Tina introduced herself to the other villagers, and she thought they were all boring.

Well, except for Jamie of course.

The next day, Tina walked into Jamie's ranch again, and she jumped over the fence.

Jamie rolled his eyes as he groaned at seeing her.

"Dammit woman! I told you to leave me alone!"

Tina ignored his comment and only closed her eyes as she said, "Jamie, since your so smart and all, could you help me with something?"

"What makes you think I would help such a stupid human like you?"

Tina fluttered her eyes open as her hazel eyes started to sparkle cutely and she asked him in a cute voice, "Jamie, since we both have the same jobs, will you please teach me how to use this axe? Please?"

Jamie's cheeks started to slightly turn pink and he muttered, "No."

"Please?" Tina begged and she stepped closer to him.

She already knew how to use all of her tools; however, she loved to see Jamie get mad and all fluster.

To Jamie, it seemed like she was trying to sweet talk him into helping her.

"Fine! I'll help you if you just shut up!" Jamie growled.

"Yes," Tina whispered to herself as she clenched her fist.

She took out her axe from her rucksack and handed it to Jamie.

"Okay, you hold it like this, and chop wood. Its that simple, now goodbye!"

Tina then went behind Jamie and she started to feel his arm, " Oh Jamie! I didn't know you had muscles!"

He pushed her away and hissed, "Don't touch me!"

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully and muttered, "Your no fun."

Jamie gave her back the axe and she put it right back into her rucksack.

"Now get out of my farm," he commanded.

Tina only yawned as she laid down on his grassy field.

"No."

"I'm serious! GET OUT!"

Tina started to giggle some more and she told him a mischievous tone, "You'll have to carry me out of here!"

Jamie rolled his eyes as he hissed at her, "In your dreams!"

"Okay. Guess I'll stay here all night then."

Tina winked at him playfully as she yawned and pretended to sleep.

A scowl formed on Jamie's face, as he picked up the girl, and threw her out of his fence forcefully.

She screamed in pain while she was thrown to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice Jamie," she pouted and she rubbed her behind.

Now it was his time to smirk and he was chuckling as he walked away.

A few weeks later, Jamie has not received any visits from that annoying farm girl since that day, and he was glad she finally decided to leave him alone.

He wondered how she was doing with her work or if she had simply gave up farming and moved out of town. He hasn't seen her in any of the spring festivals so far. Well, whatever she was doing, he didn't care, and he was now outside brushing his cows. Although, the season was now summer, and Jamie was getting suspicious if she was going to do anything to him.

Suddenly, he felt someone jump on top of him behind and the person took his hat.

It was Tina who had stole his hat and she got off of him with a flirtatious smirk on her face as she put the hat on her head.

"The hell! Give me back my hat!" Jamie demanded infuriated.

The young woman only winked at him playfully.

"Say please..."

Jamie only clenched his teeth as he shouted at her with immense anger and frustration,"I would never say anything for you! Don't put my hat on your disgusting head!"

" Well, I just did."

The female farmer was smirking at him and Jamie was boiling with anger.

"Y...YOU..."

"Awe, Jamie, I think its so cute how your trying to think of words to describe me!"

Tina winked at him and Jamie was now growling in frustration.

She suddenly threw his hat back at him like a Frisbee and Tina started to take out something from her rucksack.

He caught his hat with a firm grip and his fierce eyes only stared at her.

Tina pulled out a potato from her rucksack and handed it to Jamie.

"A rumor says that you like these."

Jamie only stared at her with his blank eyes as he held the potato firmly and he was annoyed that she knew how to grow crops.

"Well, see you later Jamie!" Tina told him winking and she started to walk away.

The female farmer waved goodbye to Jamie and she exited out of his ranch.

It was obvious that she grew this potato in the spring and he wondered why she wasted her time giving it to him when she could just ship it for money.

Everyday Tina would always visit him, give him a gift, tease him, and then leave his farm.

Jamie couldn't understand how he insulted her all the time and it seemed like she enjoyed his harsh words.

Why did she like visiting him? Just to mock him? Was she trying to befriend him?

All of those questions kept swirling around in Jamie's head and he was getting very frustrated with this female farmer.

Today was the third day of summer, which meant the beach festival.

Jamie was training for this event for awhile and he always won every year.

He arrived at the beach when he saw that Tina walked up to him.

_Don't tell me shes competing as well..._

The other villagers winced at seeing Tina walk up to Jamie.

No one has ever messed with him or ever talked with Jamie since they all feared him.

Well, except for Tina...

"Heh, of course I'm going to come in first. Why don't you go home before you drown?"

The brunette only closed her eyes.

A soft smile formed on her lips as she said, "Well if I drown, I hope you will save me, Jamie."

She started to giggle as Jamie felt his cheeks turn pink and he stuttered annoyed, "S-Shut up!"

The Mayor then indicated that the festival was starting and everyone got dressed in their bathing suits.

Tina was wearing this dark blue two piece bathing suit and Jamie was wearing this black bathing suit that covered his entire body.

She walked by him and told him in a teasing tone, "Come on Jamie! Show everyone your muscles!"

He only glared at her as he told her, "Shut up!"

All of the contestants suddenly went into the water as the Mayor started to give the instructions of the festival.

Tina couldn't stop staring at Jamie and she kept winking at him.

Her rival was giving her the 'leave me alone' look.

A sound then was heard to alert everyone that they could start.

The two other dudes that were participating in the contest were Bob and Ray.

Jamie started to swim towards a dolphin that was near him; however, Tina swam towards the dolphin as well.

They both reached the dolphin at the same time and Jamie growled at her.

"Back off! This dolphin is mine!"

"Jamie, sharing is caring!"

Tina started to giggle at her little joke.

While Tina was distracted with her giggling, Jamie got on top of the dolphin; however, Tina pushed him off.

The two rivals then continued to push each other off the dolphin and kept getting back on for several minutes.

Suddenly, they both heard the Mayor shout, "STOP!"

Jamie and Tina's jaws both dropped in shock.

Since they were so caught up on fighting the dolphin, they forgot about the contest.

Jamie had a scowl on his face as he turned to his rival Tina.

She back away in fear.

"YOU MADE ME LOOSE!"

Jamie instantly started to tackle Tina into the water and she started to scream.

As the two were wrestling each other under water, Bob swam to them, and broke up the fight.

"Okay love cups! Stop!" Bob both shouted at them.

He grabbed their hair with his strong muscular hands and dragged them back to the shore by pulling their hair.

Jamie only glared at Tina as they both arrived on the shore and he walked away.

It turned out Bob won the festival.

A few days later, Tina didn't visit Jamie.

Today was now summer day 7, the Star Festival.

Every year couples would go sail a bamboo boat across the river and make a wish.

Jamie thought the festival was stupid and he didn't believe in wishes.

Tina's purple haired rival was outside brushing his sheep as the sun was setting and in a few minutes he was planning to get some rest.

Jamie then wondered if Tina was going with anyone and he then shook his head.

_Why am I even thinking of that stupid girl? _he thought to himself annoyed.

He suddenly heard rustling somewhere.

His instincts told him that someone was around; however, he ignored them.

Tina suddenly popped up out of nowhere and she startled Jamie as her face got to close to his.

He backed away in caution.

She then sang teasingly,"Helloooo."

Jamie had an annoyed look on his face and he muttered, "Hi."

"Today is the Star Festival right?"

"No duh. What do you want?"

Tina started to play with her figures nervously as she asked him shyly, "Want to go together?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Jamie!"

"Go away."

Tina was not going to give up and she suddenly stole his hat again.

"Give it back! Or else!" Jamie threaten as he crept closer to her.

"Not unless you go with me!" Tina pouted stubbornly and put the hat inside her rucksack.

Jamie groaned, "Just go away!"

"No!"

"Ugh. Fine, I'll go," Jamie sighed in defeat.

Tina's hazel eyes started to sparkle.

"R-Really? You'll go? YAY!"

Tina started to drag Jamie out of his farm and they both went by this tiny river by her house.

She already had prepared a bamboo boat and she placed it into the river.

"Make a wish Jamie."

Jamie crossed his arms stubbornly as he refused to look at her.

"I don't believe in such pointless things."

Tina only giggled as she whispered to herself, "No wonder."

Jamie looked at her suspiciously.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Tina smiled to herself and mumbled, "Nothing nothing."

For a few moments it was silent and they both watched the bamboo boat float in the river.

Jamie then broke the silence as he muttered, "Did you make your stupid wish yet?"

Tina closed her eyes as she only started to laugh hysterically.

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What?"

"Silly, Jamie. My wish already came true," Tina told him as she grinned.

He only had a confused expression on his face and his face then grew dark.

"What was your wish?"

"I wished that you would come to this festival with me."

Jamie blinked repeatedly and Tina suddenly put his hat back onto his head.

"That's a stupid wish," he told her harshly as he turned around.

Tina only giggled as she watched him walk away.

Author Note: I've been dying to write a Jamie x Tina story.

This plot line was in my head for awhile so yeah.

I love the Jamie torture xD

Hopefully you liked Tina's personality LOL That is probably how I would act if I ever met Jamie xD

I was kind of lazy with writing this, so, I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. Sorry if you felt that the story was rushed...

I'll update when I can.

Thank you so much for reading and please review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

After that stupid festival was over with, two days later Tina had paid another visit to his farm. He saw her about to enter, he prepared to scream at her, insult her, hurt her, but for some reason he felt this odd feeling around her lately. It was pissing him off on how he didn't know what emotion he was feeling and he scowled at seeing her presence. Something then made his icy blue eyes widened...

She didn't have that stupid smile that always formed on her lips and her eyes didn't look full of life like they usually do. Her hazel eyes looked dull, lifeless, and watery. There was only a frown on her face as she kept her head down and she started to walk slowly towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her weird behavior as he heard her start to sniff.

"Don't waste your stupid time by crying!" Jamie shouted at her with his harsh voice and Tina only looked at him innocently.

She suddenly gasped and started to sob insanely.

_Shit. Shit. Shit... I got to do something to make her shut up, _Jamie thought in a panic and he was slightly annoyed.

"M-My house got destroyed... A-All o-of my animals were killed and my c-crops were all stolen... I-I got robbed of everything I had. I-I don't know who did it. The only thing I have left is my rucksack," she told him as she broke out in tears and Jamie felt sympathy for her; however, didn't show it.

"Okay. But what do you want me to do about it?" Jamie asked, still keeping his voice harsh, but he said it in a softer tone.

"I-I don't mean to be of any trouble Jamie, since I know you already despise me as it is... B-But, could I stay with you for awhile? Please...? Your my...only friend in this village. I don't know what else to do... I'm sorry," she told him as more tears came rolling down her eyes.

_Oh hell no! I'm not keeping her in my house! She can sleep in the chicken coop for all I care! But, damn, I just make myself look like a real bastard, but I already am... ... Why should I am care anyways? Well, whatever, if this makes her shut up, I'll let her stay._

"Quit crying! Your getting my fields all wet!" Jamie shouted harshly.

"I-Isn't that a good thing?" Tina asked as she calmed down and she wanted to smirk; however, she couldn't because she didn't have the strength to even smirk at the moment.

Jamie blinked repeatedly to see that she had out smarter him and he mumbled, "Shut up."

"So can I stay?"

Jamie sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Your sleeping in the chicken coop though!"

Tina's eyes sparkled in astonishment as she clasped his hands with hers as she said in an excited tone, "I get to sleep in _your _chicken coop? With _your _chickens that _you _touched and raised? Oh this is so awesome! Thank you so much Jamie!"

Jamie looked at her as if she was psychotic and his sweat dropped.

"For the sake of my chickens, your sleeping in my house. But don't get to comfy or else!" Jamie warned her as his eyes were fierce and he removed his hands from her grasp.

Tina only giggled as she hugged him, "Whatever you say Jamie!"

_I knew if I said that about his chickens, he totally would let me sleep in his house! I'm smarter than he thinks! _Tina thought giggling as she smirked to herself.

Jamie felt his cheeks turn pink as she hugged him and he forcefully pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"But your so touchable," Tina pouted.

Jamie started to twitch and he changed the subject, "So... How long are you exactly staying?"

"Until my house is completely rebuilt," Tina stated with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF BE TORTURED BY YOU FOR THAT LONG!" Jamie shouted at her infuriated as his eyes turned into flames.

"Jamie, take a chill pill. It will only be a month," Tina giggled.

"A MONTH?"

The purple haired farmer fell to the ground and he started to pull out some of the grass from the ground violently. Tina watched him as she innocently blinked. He started to scream to himself as he started to punch the ground.

"Jamie, quit having a tantrum!" Tina told him as she adjusted her hands on her hips.

Jamie stood up and glared at her.

"Just come in my damn house so I could show you how to use everything before you kill yourself," Jamie told her coldly and he took her wrist with force and guided her into his house.

When he grabbed her wrist, she cringed, but endured the pain.

"Just to let you know, I NEVER let anyone into my house. You better not tell anyone about this," Jamie told her harshly as he sighed and unlocked his door.

Tina's eyes widened when she saw what Jamie's house looked like. The walls were dark purple, light purple kitchen, violet table, dark purple curtains, dark purple floor, purple sofa, light purple bed, and a light purple door that lead to the bathroom.

Tina's eyes sparkled as she roamed his house and she said in awe, "Jamie is this really your house? Where you _breath _and _eat _and _sleep _and _bathe_? This is like a dream staying here!"

Jamie stared at her again as if she was crazy and he muttered, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tina then looked around anxiously and asked him, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the floor!"

"Why not the sofa?" Tina questioned with a frown.

"Because I don't want your germs on my precious sofa!"

Tina winked at him, "Oh come on Jamie, I don't have cooties," she told him while giggling and she sat down on his sofa.

Jamie was fuming and then he sighed.

"Fine, you can sleep there. I don't give a crap. Just don't break anything!"

Tina nodded.

"Hey Jamie, lets play twenty questions."

"No."

"Please?"

"Just shut up..."

Tina then took out her hammer from her rucksack and had a mischievous look on her face.

"You play... NOW!" Tina hissed as her hazel eyes turned into flames.

Jamie winced as he shrugged.

"Okay, okay. I'll play your stupid little pointless game."

Tina then jumped up and down happily, "Yay!"

Jamie stayed silent.

"Jamie why is your hair purple?"

"Because it is," Jamie told her as he rolled his eyes.

Tina started to laugh, "I didn't know you were so funny Jamie!"

"Wasn't trying to be..."

"Okay. Question two: Why do you wear such a colorful poncho if your so grumpy all of the time?"

"That is clearly none of your business!"

"Okay, Jamie. Um, do you like me?"

"...Tina, are you stupid?"

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Tina giggled as Jamie opened his mouth to say 'no' but then she asked him, "Your a boy right?"

"...I'm going to the bathroom..." Jamie mumbled awkwardly and he didn't seem to noticed that Tina followed him in there.

As he was just about to pull down his pants, he noticed Tina, and screamed.

"GET OUT!"

He then opened the door, and pushed her out of the bathroom.

Tina frowned, "Aww... But how will I ever know now? I wanted to see..."

Jamie heard her words as a blush crept onto his cheeks and he shouted, "YOU WHAT?"

Tina started to giggle, "Nothing Jamie."

"Humph."

Author Note: Yes! I love Jamie :D

Thank you all so much for the reviews and reading.

I'll update when I can and please review.

Thanks so much.


	3. Chapter 3

After it seemed like Jamie was in the bathroom for fifty hours, he had finally came out, and to his surprised he saw Tina standing way to close to the door.

She suddenly screamed, "Ah! A stalker!"

Jamie started to twitch as he muttered, "If anyone is a stalker, its you..."

"I'm just kidding," Tina giggled as her figure flicked his nose.

Jamie flinched as he complained, "Ah! What the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry! You just have the cutest little nose! I couldn't resist!"

"...I'm going to do my farm work now. Don't break anything, don't touch anything, don't move, don't sit on my sofa or bed, just stand there okay?" Jamie commanded as he walked out of his house leaving Tina there with a smirk on her lips.

When Jamie was now outside brushing his cows, Tina was watching him from the window, and she sighed dreamily.

"Hes so handsome and strong..." Tina whispered to herself.

Jamie then looked up to his window to see that she was staring at him and he growled.

"Stupid girl! I told you not to move! Now remove yourself away from my window or I'll remove you myself!" Jamie threaten.

"I think I would like you to remove me," Tina giggled.

Jamie's head was now fuming as he stormed into the house, grabbed her, and guided her into the center of the room.

"Stay!" he commanded as Tina just stared at him with her innocent eyes.

He then exited the house again, and he was now even more annoyed.

_Its only been about five minutes of her staying here and shes been driving me insane. I can't image what a month would be like with her if its this bad now! _Jamie thought as he shuddered.

Tina was roaming around Jamie's house and she then went into the bathroom.

"I should take a shower!" Tina giggled as she started to strip off her clothes.

Jamie sighed as he noticed that he didn't see Tina peeking through the window; however, his gut was telling him he couldn't trust her in his house.

So he started to storm into his house and he wasn't surprised to see her not there.

"Tina? Where are you?" he called and he heard something in the bathroom, so he opened the door.

He heard the water running and he heard Tina scream.

"Jamie, if you just wanted to join me, you should of just said so!" Tina told him giggling as she peeked her head out of the curtain.

Jamie felt his face grow neon pink as he stuttered angrily, "G-GET OUT OF MY SHOWER! NOW!"

Tina winked at him, "You'll have to get me out."

Jamie started to twitch as he muttered, "Yeah right! Keep dreaming! You can sleep in there for all I care! Goodbye!"

As Jamie was just about to leave, Tina shouted, "Jamie wait! Can I um...have a towel?"

Jamie turned around as he growled and sighed, "Fine..."

He took a towel out of his bathroom's cabinet and threw it on the floor with force.

"Thanks Jamie," Tina laughed.

"Shut up," Jamie mumbled.

The purple haired farmer then saw Tina's clothes on the floor and he smirked, _REVENGE!_

He slyly took her clothes and walked out of the room.

As Tina finished up her shower in a few minutes, she got out and noticed that her clothes were gone. She blushed at the thought of Jamie taking her clothes, and slipped the light purple towel around her body. _He sure loves the color purple. _Tina giggled as she walked out the door.

She then saw that Jamie was struggling on where to hide her clothes, he winced as he saw her come out, and slightly blushed at seeing her with her damped hair down while wearing a towel.

"Oh Jamie! How naughty of you to steal my clothes! Your such a bad boy, you little pervert! You even took my underwear!" Tina shouted at him while giggling and winking at him.

Jamie felt his face turn extremely neon red as he defended back nervously, "THOSE WEREN'T MY INTENTIONS YOU IDIOT! H-Here, take the damn clothes for all I care!"

He then threw all of the clothes as they all slowly floated down to the floor.

The purple haired farmer fled from the house and Tina smiled as she got dressed.

A few hours later, Jamie still hasn't come home, and Tina thought it would be nice to make dinner for him.

Jamie then opened the door as his jaw dropped in frustration to see Tina using his kitchen.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Tina only smiled and handed him a bowl of salad.

"I thought it would be okay to make dinner for us," Tina told him while smiling.

"I can make my own dinner!" Jamie insisted angrily as he took the bowl and started to eat the dish quickly.

"Quit pouting Jamie!" Tina giggled as they both sat down at the table and ate the salad.

Jamie thought this was the most delicious salad he ever had and he couldn't get enough.

"Do you like it?" Tina questioned him innocently.

"Its horrible! I ate road kill better than this- I-I mean, uh..."

_Dammit, I just made myself look like a damn fool! _Jamie thought of frustration and in embarrassment.

Tina widened her eyes and stuttered in shock, "Y-You eat road kill? Want me to get you some?"

"What? Don't be stupid! I was just saying that!" Jamie defended.

Tina rolled her eyes and said while giggling, "Whatever you say Jamie."

A few hours later, it was getting dark, and Jamie took off his poncho. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt under it and black pants. Tina started to drool at seeing him in his shirt. Jamie raised an eyebrow at seeing her looking at him weird.

"What do you want?" he asked with coldness in his voice.

"You look so h-hot-I MEAN YOU LOOK SO COOL!"

Jamie shook his head and told her, "I'm going to bed. DON'T YOU DARE MESS UP MY SOFA!"

Tina nodded as she laid down on the sofa and she questioned Jamie, "Can I have a blanket?"

"No."

"But I'm the guest," Tina pouted childishly.

"No. You invited yourself to stay here!"

"You didn't have to let me stay here," Tina mumbled and she giggled.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up!"

"...Jamie can you still get me a blanket?"

"No! You don't deserve a blanket, you pest!"

Tina started to fake cry as she whispered innocently, "I-I'm sorry Jamie. Your right, I don't deserve one. Forgive me."

Jamie regretted his words as he blinked repeatedly and yelled at her, "Quit trying to make me feel like a ass!"

Tina sniffed as Jamie got up, got a blanket, and let Tina receive the blanket.

"Thank you, Jamie!" Tina told him with a smile on her face as she started to blush and she put the blanket on her.

"Whatever," he huffed.

Within a few minutes, Jamie had fallen asleep in his bed, and Tina just couldn't fall asleep. She kept looking at the wall and a frown formed on her lips. She then saw something from the window, in fear she wanted to scream; however, she didn't want to wake her precious Jamie.

So, she crawled into his bed right next to him, and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed as Tina had now fallen asleep, and Jamie woke up in shock. He instantly sat up and hit her head with a pillow.

"Ow," Tina groaned tiredly as she wiped her eyes and sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I-I got scared. There was this creepy thing in the window... C-Can I sleep with you Jamie?" Tina asked him timidly and she felt herself blushing.

"No."

"Please?"

"Get out."

"Just for tonight?"

"NO!"

"P-Please?"

"Urgh! Fine, but you better not do anything!"

Tina smirked as she giggled, "I better not do anything? Your the one who stole my clothes remember?"

"Shut up..."

Author Note: xD I love to torture Jamie! Hes so cute!

Thanks so much my reviewers and readers!

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jamie awoke to find that his arms were around Tina's waist, he blushed as he released his arms from her waist quickly, and he got out of his bed awkwardly. It seemed that Tina was still asleep and Jamie didn't want to wake her. He didn't want to hear her huge loud mouth of hers and he sighed.

Suddenly, Tina opened her eyes slowly as she sat up in the bed, she turned to Jamie and smiled at him.

_Shit, I should of never sighed. Now the damn girl is up... _Jamie thought as he sighed even more.

"I'm going to the store to get some seeds," he stated while he put his colorful poncho on as he put on his shoes, and went towards the door.

"Can I come?" Tina questioned with hope in her voice as she stood up and put on her shoes.

"No- Wait, I can't trust you in my house alone. Yes, your coming..."

He then took her wrist forcefully and both of them walked out the door. They both started to walk towards Nina's shop and it seemed like they were holding hands, which Jamie forgot that he was still holding her wrist. Tina started to blush and squeal at him holding her wrist.

Jamie raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her suspiciously, "What?"

Before Tina could even reply, Jamie heard some whispers from Kurt and Alex.

Jamie despised those two males, they always thought they were better than him, always mentally challenging Jamie in their minds, sending dirty glares to Jamie, and he felt like puking as he saw those two.

"Looks like Jamie and Tina are getting really close," Kurt chuckled and Alex laughed along.

"Yeah, I heard Jamie likes her!" Alex exclaimed and chuckled.

Jamie's blushed furiously as he roared at them, "YOU KNOW I COULD HEAR YOU AND YOUR BOTH ARE STUPID FOR THINKING I WOULD EVER LIKE THIS GIRL!"

Kurt only smirked as he walked up to Jamie saying, "We know you don't like her. We all know you _love_ her."

The two of them then fled as Jamie yelled at them, "How DARE you say such things! YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO REGRET YOUR WORDS!"

"U-Um Jamie..." Tina mumbled shyly and Jamie glared at her, "C-Could you please let go of my wrist?"

Jamie's eyes widened in shock, he looked down to his wrist, and took his hand away from her wrist quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jamie questioned her angrily.

"I-I'm sorry," Tina apologized and she then clenched onto his arm.

Jamie felt his cheeks turn pink and he told her, "Get off me."

"So is it true?" she giggled.

"What is true?"

"That you love me!"

Jamie only growled as he mumbled, "Don't listen to those stupid fools! Now come on, lets go! I need to get these freaking seeds already! Your slowing me down!"

"Your the one who is doing most of the talking..." Tina muttered.

"Shut up!"

In a matter of minutes, they had both arrived in Nina's shop. Tina started to look around the shop anxiously as she picked out a bag of seeds.

"Lets buy this one!" the brunette suggested and she smiled.

"No."

She picked out another bag of seeds, "This one?"

"No..." he muttered, trying to keep the volume of his voice down since they were at a store.

The female rancher then picked two more bags of seeds and asked while giggling, "How about these?"

Jamie was getting irritated as he tried to control his anger, "NO!"

"Are you two dating?" asked Nina who was now giggling, at the moment, she was the only one in the shop, since it was her mother's day off.

"No!" Jamie told the pink hair girl quickly.

"Then how come your shopping together?" the pink girl asked in a perky tone.

"That is none of your business!" Jamie told her harshly and he finally picked out the seeds he wanted.

He gave Nina the money for the seeds and he turned to Tina who now was holding a bunch of seeds in her grasp.

Jamie glared at the brunette as he muttered, "No..."

Tina frowned as she put back all of the seeds on the counter and sighed.

The purple haired boy put his bag of seeds away in his pocket, grabbed Tina's wrist, and headed out of the door.

"I'm never taking you shopping again!" Jamie hissed.

Tina only smiled.

Author Note: I know it short, but its at least decent right? :D

I totally forgot what the name was of Nina's shop xD My bad. Lol.

Got to love the fluff, right? :D

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

I'll update when I can and please review.

Thanks so much.


	5. Chapter 5

After Jamie had taken Tina shopping, he locked Tina in his bathroom, and tended to work on his farm work all day.

He put his table in front of his bathroom door so Tina couldn't escape. It was pretty easy for Jamie to trick her and he couldn't stop smirking to himself; however, he wondered if she would mess up his bathroom.

Rain then came crashing down from the sky as it grew pitch black, and he heard lighting from the distance.

"Damn," Jamie muttered under his breath as he sprinted into his house to have shelter over his head.

His eyes widened as he saw Tina trembling on his sofa in fear and she was holding her legs scared. He saw that her eyes were shut tightly and her body jumped every time she heard the lighting.

He also was shocked on he she managed to get out of his bathroom, and he saw that his table was placed perfectly in the center of the floor.

"How did you get out of my bathroom?" Jamie questioned her with his harsh voice.

"I'm a girl with a hammer, sickle, watering can, and axe in my rucksack. How do you think I got out?" Tina mumbled softly and then another shot of lighting was heard and the volume was very loud.

She held her legs tighter as she trembled in fear as she fought back tears that tried to escape her eyes.

"Are you seriously scared of thunder? Pathetic," Jamie chuckled and sat on his bed.

"I-I'm cold," Tina defended as she shivered of the coldness of his house and she trembled at her fearing the lighting.

"I don't care," Jamie told her and yawned.

A few minutes passed in silence, while Tina was sobbing in fear from the storm, and Jamie couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't stand hearing her annoying sobbing and he growled as he sat up from his bed.

"Will you shut up already?" Jamie yelled at her annoyed.

Tina only sniffed as she whispered apologetically, "S-Sorry."

Jamie watched how she was trembling of fear while seeing how she looked so frighten and weak. He rolled his eyes in guilt and sighed.

The purple haired rancher got up, got a light violet blanket from his cabinet, sat down next to Tina, and wrapped it around them.

Tina widened her eyes in shock and she felt her cheeks turn pink. She slowly moved her head to look at Jamie and it seems he was glaring at her while blushing.

"I'm only doing this because you said you were cold and that you won't shut up!" Jamie reassured her with his harsh voice as his cheeks turned neon pink, he then looked away from her while muttering a, 'humph'

"Thanks Jamie," Tina whispered softly as she looked down at the floor, and a smile formed on her lips.

"Don't get any ideas!" Jamie shouted at her in anger.

"You didn't have to sit next to me you know. You could have just given me the blanket and go back to your bed. But I'm so happy your sitting next to me, Jamie! I didn't know you could be so sweet!" Tina told him with her usual annoying cute voice and she smiled at him with her eyes closed.

"Idiot, I didn't go back cause I would know you would continued to sob your eyes out if I just left you here alone and I wouldn't get any sleep. So shut up!"

Tina only giggled silently as she then whispered in a soft voice, "You know Jamie, I'm actually glad my house got destroyed…"

"Why would you be glad over something like that? Are you mentally disabled?" Jamie questioned her as voice grew fiercer and he didn't like the fact that someone vandalized her house.

"The answer is simple, really… I'm happy because I get to stay here…with you, Jamie," Tina whispered to him and she looked at him with her shy eyes.

He felt his face turn crimson red as he stuttered with his harsh voice, "D-Don't say stupid stuff like that! No one in this village would ever want to spend a second with me, unless they know what's good for them!"

"Then how come I do?" Tina questioned him and she giggled.

He started to twitch as he just realized she out smarted him again.

"Shut up," he hissed and looked away from her.

"Jamie, you're running out of ammo, you can't keep saying shut up forever," Tina teased.

"Shut- Tina shut your mouth," Jamie mumbled as his face turned red in embarrassment.

Tina only giggled; however, a huge loud lighting bolt was heard as she screamed and put her face in Jamie's chest in fear.

Jamie wanted to yell at her, scream, throw her off him, and insult her; however, he only felt his cheeks grow slightly pink while he held her.

"I can't believe you fear stupid lighting," Jamie muttered, trying not to blush.

Tina was shocked that she felt Jamie's arms wrapped around her as she felt this warm sensation in her heart, closed her eyes, and smiled.

Jamie suddenly gasped, "H-Hey! You're not staying there all night!"

He suddenly pushed her gently away from his chest and Tina blinked innocently as she whispered, "Sorry."

A few minutes later, Tina had fallen asleep while her head laid on Jamie's shoulder, and for some odd reason he couldn't go to sleep.

He didn't know why he let this girl lay on his shoulder or he didn't know why he had to wrap the blanket around both of them. Jamie just watched her sleep and saw how peaceful she looked. _She is kind of cute- WAIT! WHAT? How can I even think that? She's my enemy, rival and…friend? _

Jamie then looked at her questionably and he saw that she slid his her hand on top of his.

He didn't bother to move it, no matter how much his gut was telling him to, so he just fell asleep.

The next morning, Tina was making him some eggs, and he smelled the aroma as his body laid on the sofa.

His eyes opened slowly, as he saw that Tina was in her usual pink outfit, and he growled at her.

"Don't touch my kitchen," he muttered tiredly.

"To late," Tina giggled, as she handed him a plate of scramble eggs.

He didn't care that the fact that she made them since his stomach was roaring for food, so he took the plate, and started to devour them.

Jamie gave her a weird look seeing that she was just watching him eat.

"Aren't you going to eat anything? Not that I care…"

"No, Jamie, their weren't enough eggs for two people, so I just made those especially for you! You deserve to eat more than I do," she giggled.

Jamie looked at her with a serious expression on his face while muttering, "You're a idiot…"

He knew she deserved the food way more than he did, he would give her his food; however, he already ate it all….

Suddenly, Jamie and Tina heard a knock on his door.

"Who would_ dare_ visit my house?" Jamie whispered to himself in disgust and he answered the door to see it was Mayor Theodore.

Tina was behind Jamie and his blue icy eye's looked fiercely at the Mayor.

"What do you want?"

"I need a favor to ask of the both of you, well actually, it's more like the reward for you two. Oh, and Tina, your house will be rebuilt in about five months," Theodore told them as Jamie's jaw dropped in frustration.

"FIVE MONTHS? HELL NO! I'M NOT DEALING WITH HER FOR THAT LONG!" Jamie shouted and Tina suddenly covered his mouth as she told Theodore while giggling, "Take your time with rebuilding it. Now what can we do for you?"

Jamie suddenly bit Tina's hand and she winced. He smirked at her defeat at trying to shut him up and he closed his eyes proudly.

"D-Did you just bite her?" Theodore stuttered.

"Your seeing things," Jamie lied.

"Well, anyways, I need you two to climb . You'll see what your reward is once you reach the top, every farmer has to have one in order to be successful, now goodbye," he told them as he walked away.

Jamie blinked suspiciously as he looked at Tina.

_Every farmer has to have one in order to be successful? Wait, he's expecting me to share this item with this annoying girl? IN HIS DREAMS! _Jamie thought as he clenched his fists, grabbed Tina's wrist, and started to walk up the path of .

On there way there, they say Katie and Joe flirting with each other.

Katie widened her eyes at seeing Jamie and Tina together as she whispered into Joe's ear, "Is Tina crazy? I can't believe she's dating Jamie! Is she asking for an abusive relationship or what?"

Joe and Katie only laughed as Jamie glared at them while both farmers continued to walk faster.

As they approached , Tina looked up to try to see the top of the summit, and she looked frighten. The wind blew through them as she looked at Jamie timidly as she asked, "Do we really have to climb this thing?"

"Yeah. I don't know why the stupid Mayor can't do this himself and get it for us… I mean for me!"

Tina only sighed as she then saw that Jamie was looking at her seriously.

"How many musical notes do you have, Tina?"

"About thirty five," Tina admitted embarrassed and her sweat dropped.

Jamie laughed, "HAH! You loser! I have about forty five!"

The brunette then looked at him suspiciously as she cocked her head to the side innocently, "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"To prove I'm better than you," Jamie stated proudly.

"That doesn't prove anything…" Tina muttered.

"Okay, lets just both shut up and climb this thing already!" Jamie shouted at her with annoyance in his voice and he started to climb up.

Tina timidly started to climb up the mountain from behind him.

As a few minutes passed of climbing the mountain, Tina's foot suddenly slipped, and she started to scream as she started to fall; however, Jamie grabbed her hand before she even managed to fall for a second.

"Idiot, be careful!" Jamie shouted at her as she managed to get a good grip on the mountain again.

_Oh my god! Jamie actually touched my hand! He touched it he touched it he touched it! Oh, I feel like I'm in heaven! Not only that, he saved me! Even though he yelled at me, I know he was just worried about me, _Tina thought while giggling.

She then gave him a thankful smile and said, "Thanks Jamie."

"Whatever," he muttered and continued to climb.

A few minutes later, they had reached the top, and saw a Blue Feather on the ground.

"That stupid Mayor made us comes all the way up here for this stupid thing? I don't plan on getting married!" Jamie huffed disgusted, as he tossed the feather, and it landed in Tina's hands.

Tina stared innocently at the feather as she thought, _I'm supposed to propose to someone with a feather? Interesting… _

She then slid the feather back into her rucksack as Jamie started to walk back towards the mountain while he shouted to her, "Come on already! Lets climb back down!"

He suddenly tripped on a rock, almost falling off the mountain, and Jamie was holding on by a ledge.

"Jamie!" Tina screamed in concern as she bent down, took his hand, and tried to pull him up.

"Idiot! Let go of me! I rather fall than let your disgusting hand touch mine!" Jamie told her harshly.

He didn't want Tina to worry about him, and he didn't want Tina to fall down with him. Jamie was secretly worried about her; however, he would never tell anyone that or her more importantly.

Tina's eyes trembled as she shook her and still tried to pull him up.

Suddenly, the ledge Tina was on started to crack, and it finally broke as the two started to fall. Tina was screaming as she was still holding onto his hand. Jamie then quickly grabbed her waist with one hand, and put his other hand on the back of her head. He wanted her to be on top of him when they would collide with the ground, so she wouldn't get hurt.

Tina was speechless that he was holding her like this; she then was frightened on the fact that they would be flatten like pancakes in the next few seconds.

Suddenly, the three Harvest Sprites appeared around them, and chanted this spell. Jamie and Tina suddenly started to float safely on the ground.

The three Harvest Sprites then vanished as both of the farmers stood up.

"Idiot, why didn't you let go?" Jamie shouted at her infuriated.

He was extremely worried about her, but he was showing it with anger.

Tina closed her eyes, smiled, and hugged him.

"I would never let go of you Jamie... Never…"

Author Note: I love this couple SO much!

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.

I'll update soon.

Thanks ;D


	6. Chapter 6

After Jamie's tiny life to death encounter yesterday, he couldn't stop thinking about Tina, and he tried everything to get her off of his mind. He was getting very frustrated with himself, so frustrated, he started to bite his hand, and then he realized he was overreacting.

The next morning, Jamie awoke with Tina sleeping right next to him in his bed, and he winced at seeing her when a blush crept onto his face. He thought she was sleeping on the sofa last night, while he felt so stupid at not noticing her in his bed sooner, and he suddenly kicked her out of his bed, by kicking her in the stomach. Not hard enough to actually hurt her though, just a gentle push that allowed her to fall on the hardwood floor peacefully.

As he heard the thud when she hit the ground, she got up tiredly, and she smiled at him as her eyes sparkled.

"JAMIE! You kicked me! With your actual foot," Tina squealed as she got out this booklet from her pocket, and started to write in it.

Jamie widened his eyes, "What the hell is that?"

"My booklet of Jamie!" she giggled and continued to flip through the pages.

She showed Jamie everything in the booklet, there was about a billion pictures of him in there, and he was in total shock.

"GREAT! I HAVE A STALKER IN MY HOUSE!" Jamie shouted while the purple hair farmer lay back down on his bed and sighed.

"But I'm _your _stalker," Tina giggled and Jamie suddenly noticed something.

She then grabbed his foot that he kicked her with, and she started to rub it against her face while smiling.

Jamie was in utter shock and in disgust, as he moved his foot violently, trying to get her to release her grasp.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! LET GO OF MY FREAKING FOOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jamie shouted and she finally let go of his foot.

Tina only frowned as she mumbled cutely, "B-But your foot was so soft and smooth…"

She then took a quick picture of Jamie's foot with her small camera and he then started to wrestle her to the ground to take her camera away. Tina was screaming, Jamie was growling like a dog, as the two continued to roll on top of each other on the floor.

Jamie then gasped when he finally realized what Tina was wearing, he couldn't believe it as his eyes were like deadly daggers as he glared at her. He was ready to explode of anger and Tina saw him fuming while she giggled. He then got off her with caution and stood up.

Tina was wearing Jamie's poncho and it was extremely huge on her.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY PONCHO?" Jamie roared as his eyes turned to flames.

Tina then stood up with a smile while putting her camera and booklet away into her rucksack.

"I'm sorry Jamie! I saw it lying on the floor, and I just had to try it on! I just had to wear the poncho that you owned, that you've touched, that has your gorgeous scent, and that has your sweat in it," Tina explained in a bubbly tone as she started giggling and twirled around in a circle

"TAKE. IT. OFF. NOW!" Jamie commanded while putting his hand out and he waited for her to let him obtain the poncho.

Tina totally ignored Jamie and she then tried to put on a good impression of Jamie. Her eyebrows furrowed, she scowled and made her voice deeper, and her Jamie imitation began, "I'm Jamie! LEAVE ME ALONE! Get off my property! HEAR ME ROAR! RAWR!"

She then started to prance around his house while hissing like a dinosaur and made her hands like claws.

Jamie started to twitch as he blushed in embarrassment and yelled, "IDIOT! I DON'T ACT LIKE THAT! NOW TAKE IT OFF!"

Tina then turned around and glared at him while muttering harshly, "Shut up!"

Jamie's eyes widened in surprised, as he was slightly impressed with her imitation of him while the purple haired farmer started to smirk. He then shook his head as he thought; _I'm acting like a fool for smirking at her horrible imitation! _

The brunette suddenly saw Jamie's hat on the floor and she put it on her head. She then flipped her hair and nodded coolly at Jamie.

She then started to giggle insanely as she told Jamie while laughing, "I can't believe I pulled that off! That was so much fun!"

Jamie only scowled while walked up to her, took the hat off her head, and he forcefully took the poncho off her.

Tina only frowned cutely as she pouted.

She then smiled as she whispered, "Oh I see! You want to dress up like me, don't you? Well okay, Jamie!"

Tina started to take off her pink vest and Jamie's cheeks turned red as his eyes grew big.

"YOU CRAZY IF YOU THINK I WOULD_ EVER DRESS_ UP AS YOU!" Jamie roared at her as he tried to fight off the blush that was trying to form on his face.

Tina sighed as she whispered, "All right…"

She then put her pink vest back on and saw Jamie heading for the door.

"Where you going?" Tina questioned innocently.

"To do my farm work, smart one."

"I wish you would do me," Tina whispered sighing and a frowned formed on her lips.

Jamie's eyes widened extremely big as his cheeks turned pink as he turned around, and roared at her in anger, "YOU WHAT? YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU?"

Tina clasped her hands together as she said with hope in her voice, "You'll shut me up with a kiss?"

"NO!"

Jamie stormed out the door and Tina followed him outside.

"Bitch, quit following me and stay inside!"

"Bitch? So I'm your bitch?" Tina asked him while her eyes sparkled as she went up too close to his face.

Jamie started to blush as he mumbled, "What? No. I didn't mean to say that, so shut up…"

Tina shrugged as she said perkily, "Okay!"

Jamie took out his golden bell as both farmers approached the field as he rang it when all of his animals came out. He started to brush his cows and he saw Tina making funny faces at his cows.

"QUIT MOCKING THEM!" Jamie shouted as all of his animals cried in fear.

"Jamie, you're scaring them!"

"Shut up!" Jamie hissed.

Tina only giggled as she suggested, "Jamie, you should grow a moustache! A purple moustache would be so hot on you!" '

Jamie put both hands on his head in irritation as he whispered to himself, "Someone please make that woman shut up…"

Suddenly, Kurt jumped over Jamie's fence, and went up to Tina. She winced as she timidly backed into one of the walls of Jamie's animal barn and Kurt put both of his arms on the wall, trapping her. An evil smirk appeared on his face as Jamie's jaw dropped in anger.

Kurt then held Tina's chin and made her timid eyes look into his.

"Tina, I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?" Kurt questioned as Tina's eyes trembled.

Jamie stormed up to him as he hissed at the carpenter, "Get off my property!"

"Oh, so I see Tina's your property now? Eh?" Kurt questioned with a smirk on his face and Jamie started to feel his cheeks turn pink.

"Shut the hell up and leave her alone!" Jamie commanded in his imitating voice and Kurt backed away from Tina; however, that smirk was still planted on his face.

"Oh, you want me to leave your girl alone? I see how it is," Kurt chuckled mischievously and couldn't stop smirking.

Jamie growled at the carpenter and Tina hid behind Jamie in fear while clenching onto his arm.

"GET OFF MY TERRITORY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" Jamie threatens as he stepped closer to Kurt.

Kurt winced while stepping back, jumped off the fence, blew a kiss to Tina, and ran back to Alex who was watching from a far.

They both were chuckling while they both sprinted away from Jamie's farm.

"Those bastards," Jamie muttered under his breath and he then turned to Tina and asked her quickly, "Tina, are you okay?"

Jamie then covered his mouth at what he just said and he wanted to wash his mouth out with soap.

"I-I mean, you should have kicked that guy or something! How pathetic!"

Tina started to squeal as she shouted, "JAMIE MY HERO! MY ROMEO! MY SAVIOR! MY PRINCE CHARMING!"

She then tackled him to ground.

Author Note: Gosh, I love these two xD

Oh, and Toasty, I love that anime, but no, I didn't made Tina afraid of lighting based off

Haruhi. Oh and, for the Harvest Heart review, I'm not going to have time to update Harvest Heart today, but I didn't base Pony and Skye off them, but now that I think about it, Haruhi and Tamaki do act like them XD Thanks for the review.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! –Gives cookies to all of you guys-

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie couldn't stop thinking about how Kurt was talking to Tina yesterday. It really pissed him off on how that bastard could just start to flirt with her in _his _farm and in front of _his _face. He didn't know why he felt so angry towards Kurt flirting with Tina, but it really was pissing him off. The purple haired farmer started to plot revenge on the carpenter as he was brushing his cows outside.

Tina said she was going to go take a shower or something.

He then realized that Tina was actually the only person he ever had a long conversation with in a long time. Sure, he talked to people for one second in like festivals, but he pretty much hated all of the villagers; however, except for Tina. He didn't know why but she was different from the others. She actually didn't fear him like the other villagers, she had some guts, even with her bubbly personality. Tina was actually his first friend, even in kindergarten, Jamie refused to make friends with the children, and he broke everyone's cookies at snack time.

It was about five hours later and Jamie was getting suspicious about Tina's whereabouts. She hadn't bothered him all day, could he faint of happiness? He wanted to but, he was somewhat worried. So, he went into his house to find Tina fainted on his floor.

He gasped as he went to her side and started to shake her by the shoulders.

"Idiot! Wake up! Tina? Tina! What happened?" he yelled at her as he shook her violently.

She groaned as her face was extremely red; however, not from blushing…

Jamie felt her forehead and she had a fever. She was burning up extremely and Jamie whispered under his breath, "Shit!"

He carried her bridal style to his bed and tucked her in.

The purple haired farmer looked at her disgusted and he couldn't believe he actually put an ill person in _his _bed.

She then opened her eyes slowly and her vision was somewhat blurry.

"Jamie, I'm sorry… D-Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Tina assured him weakly and he suddenly heard her stomach bubbling.

It all happened in a second. Tina had puked all over Jamie's face as he felt the stomach acid burn his face, and stained his poncho.

He wanted to scream, wanted to strangle her, and he even wanted to puke on her just for revenge; however, he only twitched as he swiped off the puke from his face.

Tina was panting as her eyes were watery and she started to sob.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, J-Jamie!" she told him in the most sincere apologetic voice she could muster and she continued to sob.

"Shut up," he muttered and picked her up again and placed her on the sofa.

"I'm never letting you in my bed again," he told her in anger as he took off his colorful poncho that was now covered with puke.

"Jamie, I-I can take care of myself, I don't want you to worry," Tina stuttered to him weakly as more tears came out of her eyes.

Her stomach was hurting immensely while Jamie just crossed his arms.

"Idiot! I'm only taking care of you because I don't want your disgusting puke on my floor!" Jamie shouted at her with his harsh voice.

Tina only winced as her mouth trembled and she asked innocently, "C-Can I have a bucket?"

Jamie glared at her while growling. He got up and got a black bucket and placed it right besides her while she smiled weakly.

"T-Thanks," she then puked in the bucket again while Jamie refused to watch and he was disgusted with the entire thing.

"Your immune system better kick that virus's ass fast!" Jamie yelled at her angrily and she nodded.

Jamie only sighed as he got a rag, ran it under hot water, folded it while squeezing the unnecessary amount of water out, and placed it on her forehead.

"Now get some rest!" he commanded.

Tina nodded as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

It was about dinnertime and Jamie refused to eat anything. He didn't care if he was starving, he just wanted to take care of Tina. Jamie was somewhat worried that he would get her illness though, which is why he wanted her to get better fast.

He got a chair that was placed in front of the sofa and just watched her sleep. This was totally tedious to him as he watched her body twitch and guilt consumed him since he couldn't really do anything to stop this virus quickly.

Hours passed as Jamie still had not fallen asleep, it was about two in the morning and he refused to let himself go to sleep.

In about five in the morning, his body finally gave in, and he had fallen asleep. It turns out he had fallen out of his chair and was now leaning on the sofa cushion. In his sleep his hand slid over on top of Tina's as the two continued to sleep.

Tina awoke the next morning to see Jamie leaning by her, not only that, but was he was grabbing her hand while he slept.

She of course didn't feel ill anymore.

_He didn't sleep in his bed? _Tina thought in shock as she felt her cheeks turn pink and she looked down at the purple haired farmer while she smiled.

_He really dose care… _

Author Note: AW! That was so cute! Jamie really cares!

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I love you guys all, in a friend way. Haha.

Toasty, yes I'm okay. Oh my god, I never thought of Jamie like a rainbow in reverse! That is so true! A song? I don't know, it probably is! Thanks for the review!

I'll update when I can and please review.

Thanks ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Since Jamie hasn't awoken yet, this was the perfect opportunity for Tina to cherish this moment, in other words, take a picture of their hands on top of each other.

Tina took out her camera carefully from her pocket with the hand that wasn't being held at the moment, (she keeps her camera with her at all times) and she took a picture of Jamie's hand on top of hers.

She forgot to turn the flash off, and Jamie's eyes popped wide open. He saw what position he was in and back away immediately, removing his hand from hers in disgust. The purple haired farmer then saw the pink camera in her grasp and a picture came out of the camera. Jamie flinched in disgust as he saw the picture and Tina just giggled as she put the picture into her Jamie booklet.

"GET RID OF THE PICTURE NOW!" Jamie roared as Tina could have sworn she saw steam rising out of his head.

"No way! I'm keeping it so I'll never forget this moment! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK CARE OF ME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP IN YOUR OWN BED!" Tina yelled at him as she squealed like a fan girl.

"I said… GET RID OF IT!"

Tina shook her head while standing up and she giggled. Jamie stood up as well with a scowl on his face.

She took out her tiny Jamie booklet and put the picture in there. Jamie's eyes widened and he questioned in an awkward tone, "Where did you even get all of those pictures of me?"

"What? You think all of those days where you didn't see me I wasn't there? Truth of the matter is, I always visited you everyday," she explained giggling as Jamie's eyes turned into two little black dots.

"That's mean…"

Jamie looked at her with a puzzled expression and it suddenly vanished while anger consumed him.

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Jamie roared as he tackled Tina to the floor and both of the young adults started to wrestle for the book.

Jamie suddenly pinned Tina down with a smirk on his face, and Tina blushed.

"Okay! You can't escape now! Where's the damn book?" Jamie questioned with his harsh voice.

Tina started to giggle as she whispered with a mischievous smirk on her face, "In my shirt."

Jamie felt his cheeks turn slightly pink while shaking his head and then questioned her irritated, "Yeah right! Tell me where it really is!"

"In my shirt," Tina repeated honestly and she smiled.

Jamie got off her while blushing and Tina stood up confidently. She then took out the mini booklet from her bra and giggled.

"Its too bad you didn't believe me, I would never lie to you Jamie," Tina mumbled sighing as Jamie's range only increased.

"YOUR SICK!" he hissed.

"I'm the sick one? You're the one who put it in there while we were wrestling!" Tina defended while giggling and she smirked at her rival.

Jamie was just disgusted, so he muttered a 'humph' and stormed out his door.

She only giggled.

Two weeks had passed since then; it has been a horrible nightmare for Jamie since he had to deal with this girl. One day Tina had accidentally set his chicken coop on fire, while one time Tina broke his shower, not to mention that Tina would always complain to him that he should change his dog's name, there was also this fly in Jamie's house that scared Tina so badly she screamed extremely loud whenever she saw it and the most thing that pissed Jamie off was that she always kept telling him that he should grow a moustache; however, he felt attached to Tina in a weird way. A very weird way he couldn't explain, even though most of the time she annoyed him to death, he still cared about her, surprisingly.

Well, today was the Fireworks Festival and Tina has been raving about this for ages. Since she is a newbie here, she has never been to this festival, and she won't stop asking Jamie about it.

As Jamie had finished all of his farm work for the day, Tina was standing outside in front of Jamie's house waiting anxiously for him to finish up his work. He suddenly walked around the corner seeing Tina's eyes started to sparkle as soon as she saw him.

"Jamie you're done! Can we go now? Please, please, please, please, please, please?" she asked him in her usual bubbly tone as she clasped her hands together.

"SHUT UP!"

He took her wrist as the two started to walk towards the beach. While they both entered the festival, Jamie let go of the wrist, and almost all of the villagers were there. Even Kurt…

Tina's hazel eyes continued to sparkle while she whispered to herself in astonishment, "Wow, Jamie! This looks great! I can't wait for them to start! I'm so excited-"

Before Tina had even finished her sentence, Jamie was already walking away as Tina followed him.

"Leave me alone!" he hissed as he started to walk faster.

"But Jamie, I want to watch the fireworks with you!" Tina shouted at him while pouting and she continued to follow him.

"Well I don't want to watch them with you or anyone for that matter! Just leave me alone!"

Tina ignored him and continued to follow him.

They were all the way at the end of beach, where no one was near them. Tina was guessing he liked to isolate himself from everybody whenever he was at this festival every year.

The purple haired farmer stopped at the tiny corner of the beach and Tina stood besides him.

"Oh I see! You lead me out here so it could be just the two of us! Very smooth and romantic Jamie," Tina commented while she winked at him and Jamie only glared at her.

"I come here every year dumb ass," he muttered and refused to look at her.

Tina adjusted her hands onto her hips and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly as she told him, "You've got some anger issues."

She suddenly saw that his fierce eyes looked…sad. He still refused to look at her as Tina stared at his side profile, and he suddenly whispered, "Fireworks are bearable…"

Tina raised an eyebrow in confusion and she suddenly waved her hands around while squealing, "Oh that line was so cool Jamie!"

Jamie didn't answer her as the fireworks started to go off. Tina watched the captivating fireworks and they memorized her. She saw that Jamie just stared at them with a blank expression and she tried to figure out what he was thinking.

A few minutes then passed while both farmers watched the fireworks silently and they suddenly stopped.

"The festival is over! I hope everyone had fun! Be careful on your way home!" Theodore announced as everyone started to exit the beach.

Jamie was walking away from the beach slowly as his eyes only stared down to the ground and Tina was concerned as she followed him.

"Jamie, are you okay?" she questioned him in her most sympathetic and cute voice.

"Why do you care?" Jamie muttered in a cold tone and he looked at her with his icy blue eyes.

"Cause, I'm your friend!"

Jamie only ignored her and continued to keep walking.

Kurt suddenly came out of nowhere and punched Jamie in the stomach. The carpentered didn't punch him that hard though, the impact was just one of those punches to get Jamie's intention. The purple haired farmer cringed in surprised as he growled at Kurt.

"Don't talk to Tina like that!" Kurt yelled and he smirked at Jamie.

"You're going to regret that," Jamie muttered as he started to clench his fists; however, he heard Tina growling in the background.

Her eyes turned to flames, as it seemed her pigtails were floating, and she gave a deadly glare to Kurt. She cracked her knuckles and it seemed she was beyond infuriated.

"You…. Hurt… My… Precious… JAMIE!" Tina shouted like a lion as it looked like her pigtails turned into devil horns and she tackled Kurt to the ground.

She started to hit the carpenter constantly as Jamie couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen her act so violent, he was just about to restrain her; however, he hesitated as he smirked.

Jamie started to chuckle as he saw Tina beating up the carpenter that he despised greatly and Kurt was wincing as he tried to get her off of him. Her punches didn't hurt so much, but she was punching him with extreme speed, so Kurt couldn't even manage to get her off him.

Jamie chuckled at seeing his rival beat up that bastard he hated and he suddenly sighed, as he knew that his revenge had to end. He slipped his arms under Tina's arms, restraining her, and she still tried to struggle out of Jamie's arms while she tried to kick.

"Scram before I change my mind and let her go after you," Jamie told Kurt while laughing evilly.

Kurt scowled as he got up and sprinted as fast as he could back to his home.

Jamie suddenly released Tina and she started to cross her arms while pouting.

"But Jamie he deserves to be-"

"Your not so bad Tina," Jamie interrupted with a smirk on his lips and Tina started blushing.

"R-Really?" Tina questioned him shyly and Jamie nodded with a tiny smirk.

"YAY!" Tina squealed and she clenched onto his arm.

The two of them continued to walk back to Jamie's house while Tina was clenching onto his arm the entire time.

Then she tripped, causing Jamie to fall down with her…

Author Note: Okay, Tina is an overly protective fan girl of Jamie's, and that's how she would of reacted if anyone hurt her precious Jamie! LOL.

Thank you for all of your reviews and for reading.

I'll update when I can and please review.

Thanks so much.


	9. Chapter 9

"TINA GIVE THEM BACK!"

"NO!"

Unfortunately, Tina had stolen Jamie's purple boxers, his favorite ones, and for some reason she had them on her head. He would of course tackle her at the moment; however, he had a tiny white towel wrapped around his waist as he just got out of the shower, which means that she had all of his clothes as her hostages.

She was standing there across the room, the opposite side of Jamie, she had hidden ALL of his clothes somewhere, and she wouldn't tell him where.

Her perky giggling was getting on Jamie's last nerves as he growled at her, and he regretted not locking her outside a few minutes ago. It was already late, and Jamie wanted to go to sleep badly.

"Don't make me charge at you," Jamie threatened as he took a step closer.

"Don't let your towel slip off," Tina told him while smirking and she giggled.

"Bitch! Give me my clothes back!"

"No! You have to stay in that towel ALL night!" Tina told his mischievously, while giggling like an obsessed fan girl.

"In your dreams! I could care less what you see!"

In a matter of seconds, Jamie started to stomp over to Tina; however, he tripped and landed on top of her. At first, he felt his cheeks turn pink as his arms pinned her down and there was a awkward moment of silence as they both looked into each others eyes. He then smirked.

Tina blushed insanely as she realized that Jamie was on top of her, half naked, and smirking.

_T-This is like a DREAM! _Tina thought excitedly and different shades of pink scattered all over her face.

He was pinning her down and he told her enraged, "Tell me now or else!"

"No way! I'll stay here all night like this," Tina giggled at him and then smirked.

Jamie was about to make a angry reply; however, he then realized Tina's weakness.

He then started to run his figures through Tina's hair, causing her body to tense up, and her face turned a million shades of pink. Her heart started to beat faster, feeling extremely nervous, and her chocolate colored eyes trembled.

The purple haired farmer smirked in satisfaction, and he then whispered into her ear, "Tina, will you please tell me?"

He then slid his hand across her cheek slowly, causing her entire face to turn neon pink, and her mouth trembled.

"N-N-No," Tina trembled as shyness and nervousness consumed her.

"Please?" he whispered into her ear again, almost sounding sincere while seducing at the same time, and he smirked when she nodded.

He got off her while snatching his boxers from her head, and smirked.

"Well?" he questioned as his voice seemed seducing and Tina blushed shyly.

"U-Uh, t-there under the cushion of the sofa..." Tina mumbled shyly as she averted her eyes to look towards the floor.

Jamie then looked at his sofa, seeing there was a huge bump from under one of the cushions, and he muttered under his breath, "How did I not see that?"

He then smirked as he walked over to the sofa, and took out all of his clothes from the cushion. As he held all of his clothes in his grip, his towel slid off; however, his clothes were covering his um...thing.

Tina's eyes widened while sparkling in astonishment, as she got out her pink camera, walked closer to him, and said in a day-dreamed/creepy tone, "PICTURE..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID GIRL!" Jamie yelled blushing as he stepped back with caution and Tina only crept closer with her camera.

"Jamie put the clothes down! It ruins all of the fun!" Tina said while giggling and she winked at him.

"A-ARE YOU CRAZY? IN YOUR DREAMS!" Jamie yelled as his face turned neon red while he turned around, sprinted into his bathroom, and locked the door.

With immense speed, he quickly put on his black long sleeve shirt and his purple boxers. He heard Tina scratching on the bathroom door like a dog and then he saw her hand sticking out from under the door.

"Idiot girl! Go away," he hissed enraged.

Jamie then stepped on her hand and he heard her squeal as her hand retreated back.

He sighed of relief and then his sapphire eyes widened in shock at seeing Tina's hand return under the door with the camera placed in her grip.

"I'M DRESSED ALREADY IDIOT!" Jamie yelled furiously while blushing and he was just about to step on her camera; however, she pulled it away with great speed.

"How disappointing," Tina whispered to herself in disappointment as she sat on the floor and put her camera away.

Jamie's door then slammed opened, hitting Tina's head, and she stood up quickly while holding her head.

The brunette then saw that his ears were steaming.

His eyes turned to flames as he asked Tina in a demon voice, "WHERES MY HAT?"

Tina winced as she stepped back and Jamie only stepped closer.

"I...I don't know," Tina whispered honestly and she prepared for the yelling of a life time from him; however, they then heard thuds from the roof.

"The hell?" Jamie muttered as both Tina and him looked up.

"Someone is asking to be killed..." Jamie muttered infuriated as he stormed out the door, along with Tina following behind him.

When Jamie walked outside, he saw Kurt and Alex throwing toilet paper at his house. They both winced at seeing Jamie as Alex whispered into Kurt's ear, "I thought you said he would be sleeping!"

"YOU BETTER PICK UP EVERYTHING YOU HAVE THROWN AT MY HOUSE IN CASE YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Jamie threaten as Alex winced in fear and Kurt only smirked while walking passed Jamie and stood in front of Tina.

Jamie turned around and yelled at the carpenter, "HOW DARE YOU WALK PASS ME!"

"Hi Tina," Kurt told her with a smirk on his face and he kissed her cheek.

Jamie was now officially enraged at seeing this scene. Steamed came out of his ears, his face turning neon red of anger, his eyes turned into flames, and he then stormed up to Kurt.

Kurt turned around and muttered, "What do you want?"

"Are you that unintelligent? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT YOU BASTARD!" Jamie shouted as he lunged his fist at Kurt's face with immense force and the carpenter just stood there while taking the hit while his mouth started to bleed.

Kurt didn't even have the strength to move his jaw to speak and it was possible that his jaw was fractured; however, it wasn't.

"Kurt! You okay?" Alex yelled to his friend and Kurt just nodded while sprinting back to the doctor.

"Come back to the clinic and I'll have you fixed up," Alex stated as both of the young men fled.

Jamie watched the two flee while a scowl formed on his face, and he turned around to see Tina wrapped around in toilet paper.

"Jamie look! I'm a mummy!" Tina exclaimed while giggling and she walked up to Jamie.

"IDIOT! YOU CLEAN THIS MESS UP THEN!" Jamie yelled and stormed back into his house.

Tina blinked innocently as she followed him into the house and Jamie glared at her.

"Get. Out. Before. You. Meet. Your. Doom!"

Tina's eyes sparkled and said in her usual obliviously cute voice, "OH! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HOW YOU BRING DOOM TO ME!"

Jamie blinked while whispering under his breath, "You idiot, idiot, idiot girl..."

She then started to unwrap the toilet paper from herself and started to wrap it around Jamie's body.

He grabbed her wrist, glaring at her, and mouthed a stop. Tina only giggled as she broke out of Jamie's grip, continued to wrap the toilet paper around him with immense speed, and she smirked.

"You are one sexy mummy Jamie!" Tina squealed jumping up and down.

As soon as he was about to rip off the toilet paper from his body violently, she took out her camera, and took a picture of him.

All of the toilet paper fell to the ground as Jamie screamed infuriated, "YOUR DEAD!"

Then for the pass few minutes Jamie had spend his time chasing Tina around his house, and he then tripped which caused him to fall on top of Tina _again... _

Both of their eyes widened, as both of their lips were just inches apart, and both of their faces were now neon pink.

Jamie then shook his head stubbornly and questioned her with coldness in his voice, "That reminds me, where the hell is my hat?"

"I-I don't know," Tina admitted timidly and she turned away from him.

"YOU LOST MY HAT!"

The brunette shook her head timidly as she trembled while blushing. Jamie didn't seem to notice how close their lips were and he was moving his face closer.

"U-Um J-Jamie, I-I think your hat is on your bed," Tina told him uncertainly and she refused to look at him.

"You better hope it is..." Jamie muttered angrily and he got off her.

He walked over to his bed, then to his surprise, Tina had tackled him onto his bed.

"I'm sorry, Jamie! I just couldn't resist! Your so cute!" Tina told him giggling and Jamie kicked her off him.

(Tina sure is bipolar)

As Tina collapsed to the floor, a thud was heard, and Jamie only chuckled while smirking.

Tina suddenly saw that Jamie had found his hat under his pillow and he placed it on his head.

"Your so stupid, its funny," Jamie told her chuckling and Tina raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

An outburst of laughter was then heard from Jamie and she was shocked to actually see him laugh.

"Jamie whats wrong?" Tina questioned him concerned and her eyes only widened to see that a spider was crawling in his hair.

She shrieked in terror and started to slap Jamie's head repeatedly.

"Don't worry Jamie! I'll protect you!" Tina shouted as she was trying to slap the spider out of his hair.

Each slap was really hurting Jamie extremely. He then grabbed her wrist, tempting to twist it, but he didn't, and he flicked the spider out of his hair. The poor little insect was now splattered on the floor and Tina felt guilty about her murdering this insect, but she then reminded herself it was only because she was protecting her precious Jamie.

"I probably just lost a million brain cells..." Jamie muttered in exhaustion and his head was throbbing extremely.

The male farmer suddenly collapsed to the floor and Tina gasped in panic.

"JAMIE! I MUST GIVE HIM CPR!"

She then bent down, puckered her lips, and moved her head closer to his.

His eyes then popped wide opened as he shouted, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He then pushed her away while blushing slightly and refused to look at her.

"You know you can't resist me, Jamie!" Tina told him giggling.

Jamie only rolled his eyes.

_Why can't she just leave me alone? _

Author Note: Wow, this was totally random xD

Thanks so much for all of the reviews and for reading! I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks so much :D


	10. Chapter 10

"JAMIE!"

"What! What? What happened...?"

It was about midnight and it seemed that Tina was having a nightmare about something. Since she had screamed in her sleep, she had awoken her precious Jamie, who was now slightly confused and annoyed.

"Jamie! Don't let that cookie eat you!" Tina shouted in her sleep while Jamie approached her with caution.

As Tina laid on the sofa, she was struggling in her sleep while Jamie's mouth hung open about to say something; however, she suddenly kicked him where it hurts.

Jamie cringed as he felt pain surge through 'down' there and he went to his knees. He panted as he cursed in his mind and glared at his annoying rival that was talking in her sleep. He started to crawl over to her while clenching his teeth and whispered in pain under his breath, "Dammit!"

The purple haired farmer wanted to strangle her in some sort of way, but Tina suddenly started to move wildly and stood up.

"YOU ATE JAMIE'S COOKIES!" she screamed with her eyes shut closed while pointing a finger at Jamie and he crawled back in fear.

"Bitch, stay back!" Jamie hissed and he suddenly saw a frying pan near him, which was weird since he never let his kitchenware on the floor, but he picked it up and used it like a shield.

Tina only growled while she kicked the frying pan away from him and he started to tremble. It seemed as if a devilish aura surrounded her and Jamie suddenly screamed.

...

"AH!"

Jamie had suddenly awoke while he sat up on his bed with immense speed and panted.

"Oh, just a dream... Phew..." Jamie whispered to himself.

As soon as Jamie was about to lay back down on his bed, Tina pounced on top of him while giggling, and Jamie glared at her while blushing.

"What was a dream, Jamie?" she questioned him with a smirk on her face and then winked at him.

"SHUT UP!" he hissed coldly and pushed her off.

"You know Jamie, I had a dream that this cookie was trying to eat you and then it stole your cookies and THEN you turned into a GIRL!" Tina exclaimed while jumping up and down with excitement.

His eyes transformed into two tiny black dots and showed a puzzle expression on his face.

"What the f-"

"Your a boy right?" Tina questioned while interrupting him.

"OF COURSE I AM YOU B-"

"Are you sure?" Tina asked with a wink.

"YES I-"

"How will I ever know then? You even refused to show your abs in the swimming festival! How do I know your not hiding anything under there?"

His female rival started to giggle and Jamie was enraged.

Jamie's face was boiling with frustration and he yelled, "_**SHUT UP**_!"

He said it so loud, that it blew Tina's hair back, and she blinked innocently.

"Oh Jamie, you sound so sexy when your mad!" she giggled and Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I'm going in the shower..." he muttered sighing and started to walk towards the restroom.

"OH! CAN I JOIN YOU JAMIE?" Tina questioned with excitement and she started to squeal.

"Yeah sure... WAIT I MEAN NO-"

But it was too late, Tina was already charging for the bathroom door, and Jamie winced while he sprinted into the bathroom. He immediately closed the door shut before she could enter and he locked it.

He sighed in relief.

Author Note: Yeah, I know, short chapter. Sorry about that :P

Today is my birthday by the way :D August 21 haha!

Well, I'll update when I can and please review!

Thanks everybody for all of your reviews last time! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!

...

I'm serious! LOL


	11. Chapter 11

This morning Jamie didn't feel so hot. What I mean is that he felt somewhat ill, and he groaned while he laid there in his bed.

"Damn," he whispered under his breath and pulled the covers over him.

It was about five in the morning and he hoped that annoying female rival of his wouldn't wake up.

He suddenly felt his stomach bubbling immensely and the pupils of his eyes grew smaller while his mouth was trembling. The purple haired farmer felt his heart beating faster; he got out of his bed, and sprinted into the bathroom.

Jamie started to throw up into the toilet and panted. He kept on groaning loudly as he continued to puke and his stomach felt as if it was being tied into knots. Poor Jamie cringed and held his stomach in pain.

Tina suddenly heard Jamie's groans as her eyes opened up slowly and she stood up.

Jamie then puked again and the brunette heard him. Her chocolate eyes trembled while she sprinted into the bathroom, and yelled in panic, "JAMIE!"

She went to his side and Jamie glared at her. He continued to pant as he spoke weakly, "You gave me your damn virus you had last time… You bitch…"

Jamie then didn't have the strength to kneel down anymore. He fell into Tina's chest and she held him.

"Don't worry, Jamie! I'll take care of you!" she assured him in a bubbly but confidence tone and he scowled.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself!" Jamie assured and tried to stand up, but he fell down again.

"Jamie!" Tina yelled concern and she caught him again.

"Let go of me…" Jamie muttered weakly, trying to keep his eyes opened, and his vision then grew somewhat blurry.

The brunette felt his forehead and he was burning up.

"Jamie! You got a really bad fever, hold on!" she yelled and dragged him into his bed, (she dragged him since he was too heavy for her), and she tucked him in.

"Leave… Me… Alone…" he groaned weakly and Tina shook her head.

"Don't worry, Jamie! I'm going to take care of you! Just like you took care of me that one time!" Tina told him and giggled.

Jamie rolled his eyes and coughed.

"Hold on, Jamie! I'll be right back!" Tina told him and sprinted into the bathroom.

"You better hurry up…" he whispered to himself.

Five minutes later, Tina had finally come out of the bathroom in a cute pink nurse outfit, and she giggled.

The outfit was a tight pink shirt, along with a tight pink mini skirt that showed her curves, and she also was wearing a cute pink nurse hat.

Jamie widened his eyes and blushed immensely.

"YOU MADE ME WAIT ALL OF THAT TIME FOR THAT!" Jamie yelled in frustration, trying to fight the blush that was trying to form on his face, and Tina winked at him.

"Well, since I'm taking care of you, I decided I should dress up as a nurse! And were you really waiting for me? JAMIE YOU REALLY DO CARE!" Tina squealed and she started to jump up and down.

"Considering that you're the only person in this house that could help me, I thought you were about to do something useful, but like the idiot you are, YOU JUST DRESS UP AS A STUPID NURSE!" Jamie yelled and it seemed his face was boiling neon red of anger.

"Well, I didn't only do that! Besides, you like?" Tina winked seductively and she purred like a cat.

"SHUT UP AND HEAL ME ALREADY YOU DUMB-"

The brunette suddenly placed a hot rag on his head, which made him stop talking, and to him it felt soothing.

"Feeling better?" Tina asked him while whispering and bent down to him, smiling.

"No…" he lied and looked away from her as he blushed.

Tina sighed as she adjusted her hands onto her hips and exclaimed, "I can go out and go get some medicine for you, if you want, Jamie."

"If you really want to be useful, feed my animals first, and water my crops," Jamie told her and Tina nodded with a grin.

"But I swear, if you mess ANYTHING up, I will destroy you! Clear?"

Tina nodded and headed out the door.

She started to water his crops as Ellen walked by Jamie's ranch and paused.

"Tina, is that you?" Ellen called, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hi Ellen!" Tina said in a bubbly tone and closed her eyes while waving at her.

Ellen's eyes then scanned Tina's nurse outfit and she suddenly felt rather awkward.

"Um… Why are you wearing that, Tina?"

"Oh! Well, you see Ellen, my precious Jamie is sick, and I'm going to do everything in my power to take care of him!" Tina told her confidently in her cute voice while clenching a fist and jumped up and down.

"Uh… Okay… Bye…" Ellen muttered awkwardly and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Tina whispered to herself and she only shrugged.

A few minutes later, Tina had finally accomplished in doing Jamie's farm chores, and she then re-entered back into his house.

She saw that he had fallen asleep and she giggled silently.

"Awe, he is so cute when he is sleeping! I better go get some medicine…" Tina whispered to herself and walked out the door.

She started to skip to the doctor's clinic and as soon as she arrived, Alex was standing outside the clinic. His eyes widened in surprised at seeing her nurse outfit and he questioned her nervously, "Um… Tina, are you maybe planning to work here?"

"Nope, Jamie is sick and he needs some medicine! Can I have some herbs?"

"Um… Sure…"

The two young adults walked into the clinic and Alex got some herbs from his desk.

"Here," Alex muttered, handing a basket of herbs to her, and she then had finally obtained them.

"Thanks so much, Alex!" Tina giggled and skipped out of the clinic while holding the basket.

While Tina was skipping back towards Jamie's house, she then had collided into someone, and she fell to the ground.

She moaned in pain as she sat on the ground and all of the herbs had fallen out of the basket.

"Oh no!" Tina cried and tried to gather all of the herbs quickly back into the basket.

The female farmer got up as she brushed herself off, and she looked to see a smirking Kurt standing in front of her. She gulped and backed away.

"That nurse outfit sure is cute…" he told her while smirking.

"I-I got to go now…" Tina replied timidly and tried to walk pass him, but Kurt suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think your going?"

Her chocolate colored eyes trembled and she screamed.

Since the location she was at was near Jamie's house, the purpled haired farmer heard her scream, and awoken.

"Tina?" Jamie whispered and looked around to see no one was there.

…

"Tina, how about we go on a date?" Kurt offered, still holding her arm tightly, and she cringed in pain.

"N-No!" she cried and struggled.

"Why do you like that purple haired freak so much?" Kurt questioned and he tightens his grip.

"S-Stop it, Kurt! Y-Your hurting me!" Tina yelled innocently and her eyes grew watery.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Tina and Kurt suddenly saw Jamie standing behind them. He looked pissed, which he was, and he weakly walked up to them.

"I swear… When… I'm… Healed… I'm… Going… To… Make… You… Meet… You're… Freaking… Doom…" Jamie told Kurt as he struggled to walk over to them and he was panting extremely.

"Jamie, stop walking! You'll just hurt yourself more! You're in no condition to be walking right now!" Tina screamed at him in concern and she tried struggling through Kurt's grip as tears formed out of her eyes.

"I don't care. This bastard shouldn't mess with you, because now, he has to mess with ME!"

Jamie suddenly sprinted up to Kurt and punched him in the face; his punch was not so powerful though, considering Jamie was ill.

Kurt let go of Tina's wrist and Tina ran up to Jamie.

"I'm out of here…" Kurt hissed, wiping off some blood from his face, and he fled.

Tina held Jamie while panting and the basket of herbs suddenly fell to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed and Tina shook her head.

"I'll touch you whenever I want! Sick or not!"

Tina then kissed his forehead.

Author Note: Sorry if some of you hate me for making Kurt so evil… LOL! He is so out of character, which I apologize for that…

Well, thanks so much for all of the reviews last time and I'll update when I can!

Thanks so much :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Jamie! You know you want it!"

"Untie me, woman!"

"Not until you eat your vegetables!"

The two farmers were in Jamie's kitchen and the purple haired farmer felt as if he was being tortured, sick or not. (He was still sick.) Jamie was somehow tied to a chair and Tina stood with a spoon tightly in her grasp. She held the spoon up to his mouth, which Jamie refused to open his mouth, and he turned away stubbornly.

"That's not even a vegetable! In fact, I don't know what that crap is, BUT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jamie hissed and he struggled to escape from the chair.

"You are still sick Jamie and you need to eat!" Tina tried to yell at him strictly, no matter how cute her voice sounded, and she forced the spoon into his mouth.

He let out a gag once the spoon recited from his mouth and he panted. The brunette farmer only sighed and a frown formed on her lips.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jamie questioned her pissed off and an angry vein hovered over his head.

"I would never try to hurt you Jamie! You are too precious to me and it's my job to take care of you!" Tina told him giggling, while twirling around, and doing a cute pose.

"Well I don't want you and your stupid care! Be useful and untie me already, idiot! I'm not hungry!" Jamie roared and his stomach suddenly growled.

Both of Jamie's pupils turned into two tiny dots as awkward silence filled the room and a playful smirk formed on Tina's face.

"Not hungry? I think your stomach says other ways," Tina whispered to him, giggling softly, and she got a spoonful of rice while she put the spoon up to his face.

"Come on…" Tina muttered playfully with a smirk, placing the spoon in front of his face, and Jamie felt himself blush as he looked away stubbornly.

"F-Fine," Jamie coughed and he ate the food forcefully, so forcefully, that his teeth accidentally bit the spoon.

He groaned in pain and Tina winced as she quickly removed the spoon from his mouth.

"B-Be careful Jamie," Tina said timidly and Jamie still was cringing of pain.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" Jamie roared and his teeth suddenly were in pain again, and he cringed.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Tina asked him even more worried and she put her hand on her chin.

"What do you think?" Jamie huffed annoyed and looked away.

Tina didn't reply and she just stared at him. When she didn't reply, Jamie looked towards her direction, and they were just staring at each other awkwardly.

"You're sexy," Tina finally said, breaking the silence, and Jamie blushed furiously, freaking out.

His jaw dropped in shocked while it trembled and he couldn't stop blushing.

"Y-YOUR CRAZY!" Jamie yelled, his voice cracking, still blushing, which he didn't know why he was blushing.

"Maybe," Tina whispered giggling and her face suddenly went close to his.

Jamie inched back and he looked at her innocently. She thought he looked so cute when he looked so innocent and she smiled.

"Maybe… I'm just crazy for you…" Tina whispered and a smirk formed on her face.

"D-Don't be stupid," Jamie stuttered and turned his head away while blushing.

"Jamie, do I annoy you?" Tina suddenly questioned and he still refused to look at her, the question kind of made him jump of anger though.

"What kind of question is that? YOU ALWAYS ANNOY ME!"

"Really?" Tina said obliviously and she blinked innocently.

"I'VE SAID THAT SO MANY TIMES!" Jamie yelled in her face and she only blinked obliviously again.

"I haven't noticed," Tina laughed and Jamie scowled.

"You are the most annoying person I have ever met! Your stupid, annoying, an idiot, and more importantly you're useless! I don't get why you stick around me if I insult you so much! I'm a cold, heartless, not to mention a selfish bastard! Why won't you leave me alone like everybody else? WHY?"

Tina just stared at him in shock, feeling somewhat hurt, and she looked down to the floor as a frown formed on her face.

"Maybe because, I love all of those things about you… Maybe because you're different from anybody I've ever met… Maybe because I like being insulted by you, it's like my candy everyday… Maybe because you're the only boy I have ever met that's not always too nice to me or always too happy or is always too dense and doesn't always flirt with me….

Isn't it obvious J-Jamie? "Tina whispered to him softly, her voice cracking, and Jamie was watching her with caution.

He was surprised, since he never had seen such a serious, depressed, and heartbreaking expression on her face before. Except the time when she came to his house crying about her house, but this was…different.

"What are you saying?" Jamie asked her in a suspicious tone and he raised an eyebrow.

"If all I do is being annoying, being stupid, being an idiot, and even being useless to you… Maybe I should just leave you alone…" Tina whispered and a tear escaped from her eye. It slowly slid across her cheek and Jamie's mouth hung open in shock.

He was speechless and for once, he actually didn't want her to leave him alone.

"Well Jamie? I answered your question… If you're not going say anything, I guess I don't want to trouble you, so I'll just leave and live with someone else for now…" Tina mumbled in a depressed tone and before he could say anything, she ran out the door sobbing.

"WAIT TINA, YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!" Jamie screamed as loud as he could and he shook his head.

_I have to stop being such a selfish bastard! _Jamie thought, feeling guilty, and he then screamed again, "TINA WAIT, I'M….SORRY-"

He suddenly stopped when he said the word 'sorry' and he looked down to the floor. Never once in his life, had he ever forgave anyone before, and no one had ever forgave him, except for her but now he knew she wouldn't forgive him this time. He knew she probably didn't hear him. He knew he just lost that annoying, idiotic, and useless farmer girl that was his only friend…

Jamie heard no response and he fought tears that tried to come out of his eyes.

"W-Why am I fucking crying over this stupid girl?" Jamie asked himself, fighting the tears, and he shook his head stubbornly.

He sniffled a bit and a gasp escaped his lips as he saw Tina watching him from the window. She had her camera and her eyes were sparkling immensely.

She then rushed through Jamie's front door while shouting with tears of joy in her eyes, "JAMIE! YOU REALLY DO CARE!"

Then she tackled him, even though he was still tied to the chair, and they both fell on the floor as Tina locked her arms around Jamie's neck, pulling him into a hug.

"GET OFF ME!" Jamie hissed while he blushed furiously, was immensely embarrassed, wishing she never saw him crying over her.

"Looks like my plan worked!" Tina giggled and Jamie scowled.

"YOU MEAN THAT WAS ALL A PLAN? YOU REALLY A BITCH!" Jamie shouted at her angrily and Tina shook her head.

She got off of him and untied him from the chair.

"No, everything I said was true, and I really was hurt… But, did you actually think I would ever leave you, Jamie? I just wanted to prove that opposites attract!" Tina explained giggling and she clasped her hands together.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jamie questioned harshly, very confused, and he started growling.

"I can't believe you were crying over me, and I'm so happy I got it on my camera!" Tina told him giggling and she starting jumping up and down, avoiding his question.

Jamie just sighed annoyed and he shouted, "YOU BETTER ERASE THAT PICTURE AND YOU BETTER HOPE NO ONE SEES! I CAN'T BELIVE I WASTED MY STUPID TEARS ON YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL, TAKE OFF THAT NURSE OUTFIT ALREADY!"

Tina was still wearing the nurse outfit by the way…

"Okay!" Tina said obliviously and giggled perkily. She started to take off her shirt and Jamie literally had a nosebleed as his face was now boiling neon red.

"I-IDIOT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"But you said for me to take off my nurse outfit!" Tina pouted and Jamie turned away blushing.

"P-Put your shirt back on…" Jamie muttered blushing and Tina shrugged.

"Okay!" Tina laughed as she put her shirt back on and she giggled.

"Don't tell me if anyone told you that, you would do that?" Jamie questioned her and Tina shook her head.

"Nah, I only listen to you," Tina told him and she winked at him.

Jamie inched away and he blushed.

"W-What? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jamie questioned and Tina crept closer to him as he blushed while the purpled haired farmer backed away into the wall.

"You are so cute, Jamie!" Tina squealed and she then kissed his cheek.

"AH! I'VE BEEN COMMTAMINATED!" Jamie screamed and he rushed into the bathroom, rubbing soap on his face.

Tina only giggled and she suddenly looked down towards the floor with a depressed expression on her face.

_I bet he will never feel the same way… _

Author Note: Ah, I love this chapter :D It's kind of sad, but kind of happy, but kind of funny! LOL

Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing! All of your reviews always make me smile and sometimes laugh! LOL

Jamie says if you don't review, YOU'LL ALL MEET YOUR DOOM!

But Jamie is Jamie, so, please review if you can, Tina can only restrain him for so long. Haha.

Thanks so much for everything guys :D


	13. Chapter 13

"Tina, I'm not going to tell you again, UNTIE ME!"

Tina giggled. "But Jamie, you look so cute being restrained!"

The purpled haired farmer rolled his eyes and sighed.

It was another typical day of total randomness from Tina and Jamie was getting rather annoyed with her actions.

Suddenly, they heard someone knock on the door, and they both turned their heads towards the directions of the door.

"I'll get it!" Tina announced in her usual cute voice and skipped towards the door.

It was the mayor and he was smiling.

"Tina, we've rebuilt your house earlier today," the mayor stated and Tina felt her lips form into a frown in disappointment, and she sighed.

As Jamie heard those words, he was beyond happy, as a smile formed on his face slowly. He was so happy, that he busted out of the ropes that restrained him, and he shouted, "YES!"

He then started dancing all around the room and Tina felt hurt at seeing him so happy at seeing her leaving…

"Well, thanks Jamie, for letting me stay here…" Tina mumbled in a depressed tone and Jamie went up to her happily, pushing her out of his house while the door was still open.

"I'm going to so celebrate tonight! All of the pain I have been suffering from you is now finally over!" Jamie yelled and laughed loudly.

"I'm still going to visit!" Tina said to him giggling, trying to cheer herself up.

Jamie's face expression suddenly changed dramatically as he sulked in the corner of his house.

"Damn it!" he whispered under his breath.

"Well… Goodbye Jamie…" Tina whispered and she suddenly hugged Jamie.

He was about to push her away, but he hesitated for a second, feeling a gentle feeling that consumed him inside, and a few seconds later, he pushed her away.

"I told you not to touch me!" Jamie hissed angrily.

Tina gave him a fake smile.

"You guys are so adorable! I even got that all on video!" Theodore told them chuckling and Jamie was boiling of anger.

"YOU WHAT? YOU LITTLE SHIT, ERASE THAT FREAKING VIDEO!" Jamie roared and started chasing the mayor around the village.

Tina's sweat dropped as she headed back to her house.

As she entered it, she felt a ghostly presence as she sat her rucksack down on her pink table, and she sighed.

She scanned her newly built house and a frown formed on her lips. _No matter how nice this house is, I just want to be with Jamie for every second… _

Three weeks later, Tina had continued her old routine everyday of her visiting Jamie and annoying him to death. As the more days passed by, Tina missed living in Jamie's house. She missed being with someone when she was scared at night and she had no one to talk to at her house. It wasn't the same anymore…

Even though Jamie was overwhelmed with happiness on her leaving, lately he's been starting to miss that annoying farm girl that always was with him every second. He missed having a companion at his house and he missed Tina's cooking. He also missed Tina's cute giggles and her annoying comments. It made Jamie realize how lonely his life was without Tina.

Its not like they never see each other of course, they just missed kind of living together…

The month was now winter and it was the Full Moon festival.

Jamie always spent that festival alone and it was getting rather late.

A knock was then heard from his door and he opened it to see Tina standing there.

"Jamie… I… Would you spend the festival with me tonight?"

"No. Now goodbye!" Jamie then attempted to slam the door in her face, and she grabbed the door before he could close it.

"Jamie… I'm being serious," Tina told him with her fierce eyes.

"Why do you want to go with me anyways? The entire festival sounds so stupid!"

"Because silly, I don't want to go with Kurt! He keeps asking me to go with him! Please go with me, Jamie!" Tina exclaimed while giggling.

"K-Kurt? You mean that bastard? Fine! Whatever, I'll go with you just so he leaves you alone, no matter how ANNOYING you are!"

Tina started to jump up and down happily. "Yay! Thank you Jamie!"

She then hugged him as he blushed.

"G-Get off me, you idiot!"

After a few minutes of walking to the cliff for the festival, they have finally arrived there, and Tina ran up towards the fence.

She giggled as she admired the scenery around her and she gestured Jamie to come near her.

Sighing, Jamie walked over slowly next to her, and they stood side by side as they looked at the moon.

"Well, this is boring…" Jamie muttered with a yawn.

"We just got here, Jamie! Wow, you sure are grumpy tonight! You sure your aren't a girl?" Tina questioned him as she giggled.

She winked at him and Jamie turned to her as he flashes a glare towards her.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" he yelled and Tina only chuckled.

"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" Tina asked him, trying to change the subject.

"It looks the same to me," Jamie muttered, crossing his arms, and he refused to look at her.

"Well, the moon is supposed to look different tonight, right Jamie?"

"I don't know. I've never celebrated this pathetic festival before…"

"Oh… Well, um, same here, and u-um," Tina started to blush and Jamie eyed her suspiciously as she continued to talk nervously, "I-Isn't this place romantic, Jamie?"

"Okay, I'm leaving…" Jamie muttered as he tried to walk away but Tina grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave! I just want to be with you!" Tina admitted and blushed at what she just said.

Jamie didn't believe her as he turned around and gave her a look of disbelief. "Don't be an idiot and just shut up. Why would you want to be with me anyways? Are you stupid?"

Tina inhaled the air slowly and then exhaled. She was now getting very nervous and her face turned neon pink.

"Because, I… Maybe I… Do you um… I-I" she suddenly tripped and accidentally kissed his cheek.

Jamie's icy blue eyes widened in shock as he felt himself slightly blushing and he pushed her away from himself. The brunette farmer fell to the ground.

"Idiot, I never want to see you again!" Jamie hissed angrily, slightly blushing, and walked away.

Tina only looked down towards the ground, felting her eyes watering, clenching her fists, and she tried her best to smile.

For the pass few days, Jamie had been avoiding Tina, even when she tried to talk to him, he would just ignore her and walk away. He even rejected her potatoes when she tried to offer them as gifts to him. She has also observed that Jamie's face would get pink whenever he saw her.

Tina couldn't stand being away from her precious Jamie…

That night…

It was now about midnight and Tina stood outside with an axe in her hand. She trembled nervously, thinking that she might regret the action she was about to do, and she then told herself, _I'll do anything to be with Jamie again! _

…

The next morning, Tina had knocked on Jamie's door, and an annoyed expression showed on his face.

"What do you want this time? And no, I don't want your fucking potatoes, okay? No go away!"

She was shocked that he actually talked to her for once.

"My house… Got destroyed again…" Tina mumbled, feeling slightly guilty, and she looked down towards the ground with a frown on her face.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? WELL, MISSY, YOU'RE NOT STAYING HERE AGAIN! NO WAY IN HELL-"

Everything then happened so fast, her lips pressed onto Jamie's as his eyes widened in shock. He felt his cheeks turn slightly pink and a million of confused thoughts filled his head. Tina's eyes were shut tightly as a tear slid down her eye and her cheeks were pink.

Their lips were locked for about ten seconds and Jamie had no idea what to do or how to react. Every atom in Jamie's body had lit up and his hormones were going crazy, and he felt his heart tingle. They both felt a spark.

Her lips then recited from his and Tina looked down to the ground while slightly blushing.

Jamie was speechless and he turned to re-enter back into his house.

Tina then grabbed his hand as he stopped walking and he refused to turn around to face her. "Wait, Jamie! Why do you keep running away?"

"…"

Tina felt her innocent eyes grow watery.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way but, you know I love you-"

"You're being an idiot again!"

A gasp escaped her lips as a tear slid down her eye and she tried to keep a smile on her face.

"Why do you hate me, Jamie?"

"..."

The wind then blew through their clothes and hair.

"Quit saying such stupid things."

"J-Jamie, why do you keep avoiding me? What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Jamie! Y-You can tell me!" Tina yelled at him confidently, clenching her fists, and more tears slid down her eyes.

"Maybe I just don't want to admit to myself, that I'm in love with an idiot…"

He then re-entered his house.

Author Note: I wrote this chapter really badly lol Sorry about that.

Um, thank you for all of your reviews last time, you guys are AWESOME! AWESOME!

I'll update when I can and please review!

Thank you so much! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Tina followed Jamie back into the house and Jamie stopped walking. He stood in the center of the room, not facing Tina, and the brunette farmer waited for a response.

"Get out!" Jamie's voice was strict and fierce, but Tina was not backing down, she wouldn't give up.

"When I first met you Jamie, I just thought you were adorable, with that negative attitude and all. Especially your sexy purple hair, and I just love saying your name, and your cute poncho, and me not knowing if you were really a dude or not, and-"

"Get to the point!" Jamie hissed as he interrupted Tina and she giggled while smiling.

"I was never surprised that I would have feelings for you this strong… But, I'm really surprised because I never thought you would have feelings for me…" Tina explained as she looked down towards the floor and she felt herself blushing.

Jamie listened silently as he stood there.

She continued to speak, "Jamie, I never felt this way towards anyone before and as crazy as it may sound, I can't stand a day with out you, and I can never stop myself from thinking about you, a-and like I said before Jamie, I love you…" Tina broke into tears and she buried her face into her hands.

"You're the total opposite of what I am. You're idiotic at times, you annoy the hell out of me at times, and you stalk me at times. Although…." Jamie started and he sighed, "You've always been there for me no matter what, sometimes in the weirdest ways, but yeah…" Jamie was now blushing hard and his eyebrow started to twitch as he was struggling to say something, "Oh I feel so pathetic for saying this, but… You're an idiot and I….love you too…?"

He turned around to face her and his face was neon pink.

Tina stared at him in shock and she was left breathless. A huge smile then formed onto her lips and a gasp of happiness escape from her mouth.

"JAMIE!"

She then tackled him to the floor and she started to sob of happiness.

"You really do care, you really do care, oh you really do care, Jamie! Oh I love you so much!" Tina squealed of happiness and she kissed him for about five seconds.

Jamie was already blushing insanely and his eyes stayed wide open as she kissed him. When their lips released, Jamie yelled, "Get off me, you idiot!"

Tina only giggled as she got off him and helped him up.

Jamie brushed himself off, face still red as ever, and he mumbled to himself, "I can't believe this is happening…"

"So… Are you like…like my boyfriend now, Jamie?" Tina questioned him as her face got extremely close towards Jamie's face and her chocolate eyes sparkled with happiness.

Jamie inched away, feeling awkward, and he yelled, "I-I don't know! I guess so!"

"YAY!" Tina started to do this weird dance and Jamie stood there watching her as his two blue eyes turned into two black dots.

She suddenly grabbed Jamie's arm and spun him around.

"AH!" Jamie screamed as Tina spun him around the room and he continued to yell, "IDIOT! LET GO OF ME!"

Tina giggled. "Okay!"

The female farmer put her boyfriend down and patted his head.

"Good boy!" she said while giggling.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed and Jamie was now slightly blushing.

Tina gave him the puppy dog eyes. "But you're my boyfriend…"

Jamie twitched and then sighed. "F-Fine…"

Her eyes sparkled as she let out a scream of joy, "YAY!"

Tina started to jump up and down repeatedly while giggling.

The purple haired young man crossed his arms, slightly blushing, and looked away.

Suddenly, he felt the warmth of someone's hand around his, and he looked down to see that Tina was holding his hand.

"Let's tell everybody about us, Jamie!"

Jamie twitched at the thought and blushed. "No… ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Oh come on Jamie!" Tina pouted and gave him the puppy dog face again.

He sighed. "Fine…"

"YAY!"

With that, Tina dragged Jamie out of the house, hand in hand, and she was skipping.

As they went outside, they first saw Kurt and Alex a little ahead of Jamie's ranch.

Tina turned to Jamie. "Hey look! There is Kurt and Alex! Let's tell them!"

Jamie shook his head repeatedly. "No way-"

Tina started to wave at the doctor and the carpenter. "Hey guys! Guess what? JAMIE IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

The two of them started snickering and Jamie scowled as he felt himself boiling of anger while blushing of embarrassment.

"Awe, aren't they cute together?" Kurt said to Alex with a playful smirk.

"They are so meant to be!" Alex joked and Jamie was now getting very infuriated.

Kurt then walked up to Tina and kissed her cheek. "What are you going to do now Jamie, huh? I just kissed your girlfriend."

Kurt was smirking as Jamie's eyes were now glowing red of anger. A dark aura surrounded him as he sprinted up to Kurt and punched him in the face.

The carpenter fell to the ground and looked up at Jamie in fear.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT AND NOW YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO REGRET DOING THAT!" Jamie roared and crept closer to Kurt.

Kurt and Alex both screamed as they fled the area.

Tina blinked innocently as Jamie put his arm around her protectively.

She blushed insanely and giggled.

"Oh Jamie, I didn't know you were the jealous type!"

"Shut up!"

Author Note: Sorry for the wait, I was like so brain dead. Well, THANK YOU for all of your reviews. They all mean so much to me and I really appreciate all of them.

I shall update when I can and please review.

Thank you all so much.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie groaned and then sighed. "I can't believe this is happening…AGAIN!"

The brunette farmer giggled and started pinching his cheeks. "Awe, Jamie! Shouldn't you be happy? After all, I think that you would want to have me around, considering I'm your girlfriend!"

He was blushing furiously and he tried to push her away from himself.

"Yeah, but I need my space!" Jamie exclaimed and grumbled something under his breath.

Tina pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "But, but, Jamie, I'll cook you dinner, and we can watch some movies, and, and, I'LL EVEN WASH YOUR BOXERS!"

She immediately started to squeal like a fan girl and started to jump up and down at the thought of washing his boxers.

Jamie's sweat dropped and he tried his hardest to contain his anger as he twitched. "Look, the only reason why you're staying here again is because your house somehow got destroyed…again!"

Tina nodded. "I know, I know, Jamie!"

She then started to poke his cheeks repeatedly and she giggled cutely.

The purpled haired farmer's face instantly turned neon pink and he yelled in annoyance, "Stop it!"

Tina started to squeal again, clasping her hands together, and said dreamily, "You're so cute when you're mad, Jamie! "

Jamie only sighed and walked over towards his sofa, sitting down.

Tina followed him and sat down next to him.

"Uh… So… What do you want to do?" Jamie questioned awkwardly.

"Oh lets kiss or make out or hold hands or let me play with your hair or watch a movie or we can try to grow you a moustache or-"

"Uh, let's watch a movie…" Jamie suggested awkwardly and he was slightly blushing.

"Okay!" Tina said perkily and she got the remote, turning on the television.

She started to flip through the channels, searching for a movie, and she turned to look at Jamie.

Tina smiled at him with her eyes closed. "Jamie, what's wrong? You haven't called me an idiot yet or anything! Are you nervoussssss?"

She started to giggle and Jamie blushed even more.

"You are an idiot and no, I'm NOT nervous!" Jamie protested.

Tina started to squeal again, clasping her hands together. "But I'm your idiot Jamie! And, oh my god, my little Jamie is all nervous! AWE!"

"I'M NOT NERVOUS!" Jamie denied and Tina winked at him.

She suddenly put her index finger onto Jamie's chest, which caused him to wince, and he now felt paralyzed as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

The brunette gave him a flirtatious smirk and said, "Come on Jamie. If you're not nervous, then kiss me right now!"

Jamie's face was now extremely neon red and he shook his head. "I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"Oh, I see. Guess you're not man enough," Tina said, taking her index finger off of his chest, and looked away, but she secretly winked at him.

Jamie scowled angrily. "I AM MAN ENOUGH!"

"Then kiss me you fool! This isn't girl scouts!" Tina yelled.

Jamie suddenly felt himself blush as he was taken aback and Tina suddenly closed her eyes. His eyes only trembled and he finally closed them. His head slowly leaned in towards her and he pressed his lips against hers softly.

For about the next fifteen seconds they continued to kiss one another. In fact, Jamie got really into it.

His heart was fluttering; his hormones were taking over, and he never felt so happy before. He put his hand onto her cheek and he slid his other arm around her waist as they kissed.

When their lips recited, Tina was blushing insanely, so was Jamie, who refused to look at her.

It was then an awkward silence for a moment, but of course Tina broke it by saying, "Oh Jamie! YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD KISSER!"

Jamie blushed and muttered, "Shut up…"

"Oh, look Jamie! I found a movie!" Tina exclaimed as she pointed to the television screen.

"Great…" Jamie muttered sarcastically.

It turned out the movie was a horror film about ice cream coming to life while they tried killing everyone and they watched the rest of the movie in silence for the next thirty minutes.

Suddenly, there was an extremely frightening part, which made Tina squeak, and she covered her eyes in fear.

Since Jamie saw her doing this, he slid his arm around her, and she blushed shyly.

"I can't believe you're scared of this pathetic fictional garbage on this so called television," Jamie said to her while smirking with his eyes closed.

Tina started to giggle as she snuggled into his chest. "You're just not a TV person Jamie!"

"This is actually my first time watching TV…" Jamie admitted in a monotone tone.

A gasp escaped out of Tina's mouth. "WHAT? YOU NEVER WATCHED IT BEFORE? WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE A TV THEN JAMIE?"

"Well, I was going to sell it on e-bay…" Jamie muttered and Tina suddenly got all into his face yelling, "JAMIE YOUR CRAZY! BUT I'M SO HAPPY I GET TO SHARE THIS MOMENT WITH YOU! YOUR FIRST MOMENT OF WATCHING TV FOR THE FIRST TIME! I MUST TAKE A PICTURE-"

"No don't, "Jamie interrupted as his sweat dropped.

He suddenly noticed that Tina was now sitting on his lap, which caused him to instantly blush.

Suddenly, they both heard a huge bang in the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Jamie whispered under his breath and he stood up, along with Tina standing up too.

Tina shivered in fear and she clenched onto Jamie's arm.

"Let's go check it out," Jamie said to Tina and she shook her head repeatedly.

Fear was now consuming her and she said to Jamie in a frighten tone (but her voice sounded cute too), "No Jamie! W-What if the Popsicle man comes and gets you! What if he kills us, w-what, w-what if-"

His lips suddenly pressed onto hers for a second and her eyes widened. When their lips recited he looked at her with a smirk on his face and told her, "You idiot. You think I'm going to let anything hurt you? Of course I'm going to protect you!"

Tina gasped innocently as she blushed and Jamie suddenly held onto her hand.

"Come on," Jamie muttered under his breath.

"Oh Jamie, you're so romantic!" Tina exclaimed squealing and the two continued to walk where they heard the strange noise.

Suddenly, they both saw Mayor Theodore on the floor, eating a bowl of yellow ice cream, and Tina screamed in horror.

Both of her pigtails went in the air cutely as she screamed, "AH! H-He a-ate t-the i-ice c-cream a-and now he's GOING TO TURN INTO AN ICE CREAM ZOMBIE!"

Jamie sighed. "Tina, we should have never watched that movie…"

He then turned to the mayor and questioned him fiercely, "What the hell are you doing in my house and how did you even get in here?"

Tina suddenly gasped immensely and went up close into Jamie's face while saying, "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS JAMIE? THE ICE CREAM AND POPSICLE MAN SENT HIM HERE TO EAT YOUR ICE CREAM AND THEN EAT US AND-"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE ICE CREAM MAN OR POPSICLE MAN!" Jamie shouted right back into her face annoyed.

"YES THERE IS!" Tina yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

As the two continued to debate, Theodore had secretly slipped passed them, and exited the house.

Author Note: Sorry for the crappy chapter, but it made me giggle somewhat.

Thank you for all for reviewing means so much to me.

Well, please review and I shall update soon.

Thanks so much!


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are you going, Jamie?" Tina repeated once again in her bubbly voice as if he never told her where he was going before.

Slapping his hand to his face in annoyance, he sighed, and turned to his girlfriend. "I already told you, you idiot! I have to go buy some seeds for the next season!"

"Ooooh! Okay!" Tina acknowledged and giggled.

"Yeah, yeah… Well, I'm going to get going now-"

"BUT AREN'T YOU BRINGING ME?" Tina squeaked while frowning cutely and whimpered.

"I need some space, woman! I've been spending like every day with you! I need a break!" Jamie explained to her annoyed and he sighed.

"B-But… Y-You're my boyfriend…" Tina stuttered, her eyes started to tremble, and Jamie shook his head.

"I know that and I actually need you're, uh…assistance…" Jamie told her awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

"You mean… YOU WANT ME TO ACTUALLY HELP YOU? OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Tina squealed happily, starting to jump up and down.

Jamie's sweat dropped. "Uh, well… I need you to water the rest of my crops. You're lucky I'm even ALLOWING you to do this! No one ever touches my crops but me, got it?"

Tina nodded excitedly, feeling her cheeks turn pink, and giggled.

"Oh Jamie, I won't let you down! I SWEAR I WILL WATER THEM AS IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" Tina declared confidently, clenching her fists, and one of her signature giggles escaped from her mouth.

"Great… You do that. Well, later…" Jamie muttered awkwardly and walked out of his house.

"Okay! Bye my precious Jamie!" Tina shouted from inside his house as he started to walk away from the farm area and Tina giggled silently.

"He's such a cutie! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" Tina said to herself, giggling even more, and went outside.

She went over near his crop field and giggled.

"Okay, now time to water Jamie's crops!" Tina exclaimed a little too loud, did a pose, and giggled.

Tina searched through her rucksack for her watering can, although she couldn't find it for some reason.

_Oh no! Please don't tell me I accidently left my watering can with Jamie! He probably still has it still since he tried to clean it last week! Oh, I can't disappoint my Jamie! _Tina thought panicking and frowned.

She pondered for a few moments, deciding on what she should do, and she finally decided to go find Jamie so she could obtain her watering can back.

With that decision, Tina started to skip out of Jamie's farm, and headed towards Nina's shop.

_I bet Jamie will be happy to see me! _Tina thought while closing her eyes and giggled.

She opened the door to the shop and her heart instantly stopped at what she saw.

A gasp of despair escaped her lips, feeling her heart shatter into tiny pieces as she stood there in the doorway. Her hazel eyes widened extremely in shock at what she was seeing and they trembled. Tears were instantly pouring down her face as she saw that Nina was kissing Jamie, the pink haired girl's eyes were closed, and Jamie's eyes remained opened in shock.

What she saw was the most horrific thing she had ever encountered in her lifetime and she stepped back trembling, not knowing what to believe.

Jamie shoved Nina away from him forcefully and looked at Tina as his icy blue eyes widened.

"Tina it's not what you think!" Jamie yelled dramatically and Tina only sprinted out of the shop while sobbing.

"Damn!" Jamie whispered under his breath and ran after her as quickly as he could.

The brunette was running with immense speed, feeling the pain in her heart increase by each second, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"TINA!" Jamie shouted from behind her and he was now almost catching up to her.

She ignored him while abruptly tripping on a stone and Tina trembled weakly as she tried to stand back up; however, she was sobbing so much she had no strength left.

Jamie went to her side and bent down, hugging her.

Tina shook her head, trying to push him away as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Tina! Tina! TINA! Listen to me!" Jamie yelled, hugging her tightly, and she calmed down slightly.

She sniffed as tears were still streaming down her face and the brunette waited for him to speak.

"First thing first, I would NEVER cheat on you! It's just a big understanding!" Jamie tried to explain and Tina shook her head.

"T-This has happened to me b-before, g-guys would always cheat on me or just use me! I thought you were different!" Tina sobbed into his chest and her body trembled.

"How many times do I have to say it? I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU, DAMN IT! For some stupid reason, Nina wouldn't give me the damn seeds I wanted, and all of a sudden she kissed me right when you walked through the door! She's lucky I didn't murder her or something! I would never do that to you! I love you too much, Tina…" Jamie explained honestly and locked eyes with her, him having a serious expression on his face.

Her eyes widened slightly at hearing his words as they trembled as well and tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Y-You really mean that?" Tina questioned him stuttering, a tear sliding down her cheek, and she smiled while feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as he wiped away her tears.

Jamie sighed. "No, I just said all that stuff for fun… Of course I meant that, you idiot!"

His lips suddenly pressed onto hers, both of them closing their eyes, and he hugged her tightly as Jamie's fingers slid through her hair gently.

They both heard chuckling from in front of them and their lips recited.

Kurt and Alex were standing in front of them with their signature smirks on their faces.

"I knew you guys love each other and all, but making out on the ground is a little too much…" Kurt chuckled immensely.

Jamie was boiling of anger as he stood up while clenching his fists.

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! UNLIKE YOU WHO DOESN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO ASK THAT DIA GIRL OUT!" Jamie countered, his anger increasing every second, and he clenched his teeth.

Kurt's cheeks turned a crimson red and looked towards Alex for some quick remarks or comebacks.

Alex only shrugged.

"It's true, we all know you like her, but you won't ask her!" Alex told Kurt and the carpenter's face turned even redder.

"S-Shut up!" Kurt defended and walked away.

Alex looked towards Jamie's direction and Jamie only scowled at him.

In fear, Alex ran after Kurt, in other words he fled.

Jamie turned towards Tina and helped her up.

"Jamie you're so cool!" Tina complemented and giggled.

Jamie flipped his hair while smirking and said, "I know."

The female farmer giggled and she clenched onto his arm.

"Let's go home," Jamie told her and she nodded as they started to head back towards Jamie's ranch.

"So yeah, about that moustache, Jamie, you should grow one already!" Tina suggested and giggled.

Jamie groaned at just the thought.

"Oh come on, Jamie! You can do it!" Tina encouraged in her cute voice and clenched her fists.

Jamie sighed.

"I'll pass."

"Please?" Tina begged.

"NO!" Jamie shouted irritated.

The brunette sulked in disappointment. "Aw… Sometimes you're just no fun, Jamie!"

"So I've been told…" Jamie muttered under his breath and sighed.

Tina giggled. "Oh, you're so cute, Jamie!"

She abruptly kissed his cheek, causing him to blush extremely, and he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed all fluster and tried his best not to blush.

"What? We just kissed like five minutes ago, Jamie! Why the heck can I not kiss your cheek?" Tina questioned him giggling and winked at him flirtatiously.

"Don't question me!" Jamie roared.

Her eyes sparkled immensely as she suddenly hugged him tightly. Her eyes remained closed as a smile was planted on her face, and she whispered while blushing, "Jamie… I really do love you…"

She then kissed him passionately.

Author Note: Sorry for the wait you guys.

Yeah, Tina kinds of acts like me sort of, except I'm not as crazy as her. Lol.

Yeah, supposedly one of my guy friends says that his friend likes me and he gets super nervous around me. So he basically acts like Cliff lol. Yeah, he's totally playing match maker! Haha!

I never even noticed before, I didn't even know he knew I existed! LOL! Well, supposedly he thinks I'm super cute and my other guy friends have told me that, and I think they are CRAZY! Like seriously! LOL!

Well, I asked the guy who likes me to hang out tomorrow at the library, so I could get to know him more since I have like no classes with him! Wish me luck you guys, I'm super nervous! LOL! He's like 5'11 in height and I'm about 5'8 or 5'9 in height haha. Yeah, I'm not saying I like him though, well…at least not yet I guess. Well, I DON'T KNOW, but anyways…

Edit: Okay, I fixed some errors on here, and it turns out my friend who was playing matchmaker lied to us! He told me that this guy liked me, and he told the guy I liked him! He was totally lied to us and I feel so embarssed about it now. Although, I guess my friend was just trying to make us happy... Sigh oh well!

Thank you for all of your REVIEWS, you people are awesome! You all get a Jamie doll! Congrats!

Oh, and when I read my previous chapters, I noticed I made a lot of errors! Sorry about that. Yeah, in chapter 5, for some reason this site wouldn't let me type Mt . Moon. I don't know why it was being blocked, but that was the mountain they were climbing, okay?

Please review and I'll update when I can! THANK YOU!

To Princess Toasty, yes, I agree, ice cream IS awesome! LOL! Although, my mother is somewhat obsessed with eating ice cream and ice… One time she went to Starbucks and just asked for a cup of ice! I'm like what is wrong with you, woman? LOL! Thank you so much for your lovely review, they always brighten my day!


	17. Chapter 17

It was rather late and Jamie was now lying down in his bed, about to turn his lamp off, when Tina suddenly jumped on top of him.

"AH!" Jamie screamed, trying to shove her off him, and she giggled.

The brunette got off him, but she slipped under the covers right next to him, and winked at him flirtatiously.

"Don't you think it's about time we sleep together, Jamieeeee?" Tina asked playfully, and giggled silently.

He felt his cheeks grow a crimson red and his body jumped slightly.

"W-What are you saying?" Jamie stuttered in confusion but was suspicious at the same time.

"We've been going out for quite a while now. Don't you think it's about time things…got _serious?"_

Jamie felt his entire body trembling, feeling his face grow neon red, and twitched.

"I-I d-don't…. Uh, well I kind of want to wait-"

"Wait, what are you talking about, Jamie? I just wanted to sleep next to you tonight! Oh wait, you were thinking-"Tina then gasped dramatically and continued, "Oh my gosh! You're such a little pervert Jamie! I didn't mean it like that!"

Tina started to giggle outrageously.

Jamie shot a glare towards her while he was slightly embarrassed and his pupils turned into two tiny black dots.

"OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO THINK THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Jamie yelled and a 'humph' escaped his mouth.

Giggling, Tina snuggled into Jamie's chest while grinning, causing him to blush shyly.

"Hey Jamie, what's your connection with the Harvest Goddess?" Tina questioned innocently, looking up at him, and she had a serious expression on her face.

"It's none of your business…" Jamie muttered and avoided eye contact with her.

"If I do recall though, when I first met you, you called me a 'human' so is it possible that your somehow…related to her?" Tina asked him suspiciously, the volume of her voice was like a whisper, and this question seemed make Jamie upset.

"I already told you it's none of your business!" Jamie told her fiercely and clenched his teeth.

"But come on Jamie! The Harvest Sprites have even told me that she has purple hair like you! I just find that really odd!"

Jamie only sighed and Tina did the same action.

"I guess I won't really pry anymore about that but… We still need to save the Harvest Goddess, right Jamie?"

His fierce eyes locked with hers and an angered expression showed on his face. "Look, just because we're together doesn't mean that 'we' are going to save her! I'm going to be the only one who saves her and I don't _need _your stupid help!"

Tina remained quiet for a few moments, studying Jamie's expression, and a fierce expression showed on her face.

"Look Jamie, you might think I'm just some idiot most of the time, but I'm way smarter than you could imagine. Why do you think I'm allowed to see the Harvest Sprites as well? Have you ever thought of that? It's pretty obvious that destiny choose _us _to save her! I swear, when my house and farm gets rebuilt again, I'm going to work my hardest to save her by obtaining those musical notes! You better too! It makes me frustrated at times that you refuse to work with me when we are both are trying to achieve the same goal!" Tina explained in a serious tone and Jamie's eyes widened in shock, never seeing her act like this before.

He never would have thought that any of those words could come out of her mouth, not to mention he never thought she could sound so smart, and he sighed.

"Either way, we couldn't work together anyways. All of the musical notes are separate for us," Jamie replied nonchalantly.

Tina smirked. "I guess were still rivals then, Jamie."

Jamie nodded with a smirk as Tina giggled silently. He hugged her tightly, pulling her closer to him, and the two snuggled for a few moments.

"So uh… You never did tell me why you wanted to start a farm…" Jamie muttered awkwardly.

Tina looked up at him with a smile.

"How could I have told you when you never asked? You're so silly Jamie! Besides, I never thought you would be interested!" Tina giggled and then explained perkily, "Well, I wasn't really making the best amount of money, so I saw this advertisement about this place, and managing a farm seemed like so much fun, especially since I love animals! So I decided to come here!"

Jamie smiled. "I'm glad you came here… You freed my heart, Tina…" Jamie whispered to her while a serious expression showed on his face and he gently placed his hand onto her cheek.

Tina blushed at his words, her hazel eyes trembling, and a tiny smiled showed on her face. "Y…You really mean that, Jamie? And what do you mean by 'freed'?"

"I've always been alone and felt so full of hatred. I never used to trust anyone and wouldn't let anyone help me. I only trusted the Harvest Goddess, but people started to forget about her and she turned herself to stone because of them. That's why I despise people, humans. I was disgusted that I was a human as well. When I met you, it's true that I didn't trust you at first, and I thought you were most annoying person I have ever met, but you were different. You didn't give up on me and you always tried to talk to me. You always showed me kindness when I treated you horribly and taught me that this world was beautiful. Everyday these unknown feelings grew and would be kept locked inside me and I didn't know what they were, but then I realized I was in love with you this entire time, even though you're an idiot…" Jamie explained calmly and he looked down towards Tina smiling and kissed her while his hand was still placed gently on her cheek.

Their lips recited after a few seconds, and Tina giggled while blushing.

"Awe, Jamie! I might be an idiot but I'm your idiot!" Tina told him giggling and blushed.

Jamie smiled genuinely at her and kissed her passionately. Both of their eyes were closed and their cheeks were pink. He took out her pigtails as they kissed and he slid his fingers through her brunette hair while his other hand slipped around her waist. Jamie abruptly slid his tongue slowly into her mouth and a moan of pleasure escaped from her mouth. The purple haired farmer moved his hand slowly towards the back of her head, caressing it as his tongue explored her mouth.

Both of their hearts fluttered and felt this indescribable sensation in their chests. Their tongues started to dance with each other for a few seconds; however, he removed his lips from hers, and both of them panted for air.

Jamie wiped off some saliva from his mouth and Tina performed the same action.

The two of them were blushing insanely and were both smiling.

Jamie kissed her cheek softly and whispered into her ear, "Goodnight, Tina."

Tina only smiled with her eyes closed and snuggled into his chest.

Jamie closed his eyes, smiling, and tried to go to sleep.

_I never did that with anyone before… Everything felt so real and I've never felt happier. I'm glad I met Jamie and I'm the luckiest girl in the world! It's weird since we haven't had a serious conversation with each other in awhile. After I…I mean, after 'we' save the Harvest Goddess, I hope he will… I hope he will accept my… _Tina thought but a few tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Jamie's eyes abruptly popped opened and a shock expression showed on his face at seeing her crying.

"Tina? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jamie questioned her concerned and he gently wiped away her tears.

"I-It's nothing Jamie! I just love you so much!" Tina told him with a smile, trying not to sob, and she buried her face into his chest as Jamie held her tightly.

_I hope this happiness lasts… I hope he really is the one…_

The next morning, Jamie awoke to see that Tina was not in his bed, and he looked around in confusion.

He got up, putting on his poncho and hat.

Tina then walked through the door with a letter in her hand and her usual perky smile showed on her lips.

"Jamie, there was a letter in your mailbox!" Tina exclaimed ecstatically and handed him the letter.

He smiled while obtaining the letter and he read it.

"Looks like there is a party going on today at the beach…" Jamie mumbled.

A gasp of happiness escaped out of Tina's mouth as she snatched the letter from him and read it. Her eyes started to sparkle as she said excitedly, "OH THIS IS FOR COUPLES JAMIE! WE SHOULD GO!"

Jamie's face turned blue as he twitched. "Uh, no…"

"Why not? I WANNA GO WITH YOU!" Tina pouted and started to fake cry.

Jamie sighed. He walked up to her while putting his arms onto her shoulders and he kissed her forehead.

She felt her heart skip a beat once his lips made contact with her forehead and her cheeks instantly turned pink.

"Fine, I'll only go because of you…" Jamie whispered to her and quickly pecked her on the lips.

She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"R-Really? YAY!"

Tina started to jump up and down repeatedly in happiness while she giggled cutely.

Jamie grinned as he watched her, not realizing that his cheeks were turning red, and Tina suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Jamie! You're the best!" Tina told him and pressed her lips against his as they both closed their eyes. Jamie slid his arms around her waist and kissed for about five seconds.

Their lips then recited and Jamie said, "Let me just do my farm work and then we can go."

"Okay, but I want to help you!" Tina told him persistently and clenched her fists.

Jamie only sighed. "…Fine, you can help, just don't mess up or else!"

A gasp of happiness escaped her mouth and she nodded. "Kay! Don't worry; I wouldn't let my precious Jamie down!"

_I can't believe Jamie is actually letting me help him! He…He really does love me! _Tina thought happily and blushed.

After they had both finished with the farm work, both of them were now walking to the beach while holding hands. Jamie and Tina couldn't stop smiling at each other as both of their cheeks were the color of a rosy red.

When the farmers arrived at the beach, surprised glances were exchanged with all of the villagers, and whispers were heard.

Jamie held onto her hand tighter and he didn't care what people thought.

"Looks like we are here early, Jamie! Oh look, drinks and snacks!" Tina exclaimed joyfully and rushed to the stand that had those goods she mentioned on it.

Jamie smiled as he stood there and watched her go by the stand.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Alex were watching the two from afar.

"My plan is flawless!" Kurt whispered to Alex evilly.

"I don't know. It seems like you're going a little too far…" Alex whispered back uncertainly.

"Nonsense, don't be an idiot! Speaking of idiots, let's find one!" Kurt muttered and chuckled evilly.

The two then saw Nina just standing there and Kurt smirked.

"Hey, Nina, I want you to say some things to Jamie for like…twenty bucks!" Kurt whispered to Nina with a smirk.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Nina replied obliviously.

Alex's sweat dropped as he thought, _Twenty bucks isn't so much… She really isn't that bright…_

When Kurt had finished completing his conversation with Nina, the pink haired girl walked up to Jamie with a giggle.

"Hey, I saw Tina with Kurt this morning and he gave the letter to this party to her! Then they were kissing and what not!" Nina told Jamie dramatically.

Jamie's eyes widened slightly; however, he didn't believe her words.

"Yeah right, Tina wouldn't cheat on me!"

Nina sighed. "It's true, Jamie. Look, Kurt is walking up towards Tina now!"

"Huh?"

They both turned to see Kurt walking up to Tina and he abruptly kissed her.

Tina's eyes widened as she slapped Kurt and backed away.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Tina questioned and she started to sob.

"What we did this morning, babe!" Kurt lied and moved closer to her.

"W-What are you talking about? S-Stop it! I have a boyfriend!" Tina sobbed and stepped back.

"Oh, is that so? Then why is Jamie talking with Nina right now, eh? I saw them making out just now!" Kurt lied to Tina again with a smirk.

A tiny gasp escaped her mouth as she saw Nina and Jamie standing next to each other. Jamie had an infuriated expression on his face and he was clenching his fists tightly.

More tears started to stream down Tina's cheeks and she shook her head. "N-No way! J-Jamie would never cheat on me!"

Tina was just about to run; however, Jamie grabbed her hand tightly, and stopped her.

"Is this all true?" Jamie questioned his girlfriend in a serious tone and his fierce icy blue eyes locked with hers.

"A-Are you crazy? I would NEVER cheat on you! Y-You're the world to me, Jamie!" Tina sobbed uncontrollably.

Jamie slowly walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay. I didn't believe those losers for a second. I trust you, Tina."

Tina was relieved as she tried to fight the tears that were still trying to come out of her eyes and looked up at Jamie while smiling. "I-I'm so glad you believe me! I would never do anything to hurt you, Jamie!"

Jamie hugged her tighter while closing his eyes and he whispered, "I know that."

Re-opening his eyes, he looked towards Kurt, and he scowled. "If you value your pathetic life, I suggest you RUN!"

Kurt winced in fear and fled the area, as Alex did the same action.

Jamie looked back down at Tina and kissed her.

"I love you, Tina."

The rest of the villagers that were watching said, "Awe!" in unison.

Both Tina and Jamie looked around slightly embarrassed, forgetting that people were watching this entire scene.

The farmers both laughed.

Author Note: I really loved typing this chapter and it's my favorite so far! Yes, I know, Kurt, Alex, and Nina are all so out of character! So sorry about that!

This story is going to end soon, about chapter 20.

Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed last time, it means so much to me.

I really hope you guys will review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm really curious and I would really appreciate it greatly. Thank you so much!

Well, please review and I shall update soon!

Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

The young couple was of course in Jamie's house, bickering as they usually do, and both were standing in the center of his house.

"B-But I want to join the wrestling festival, Jamie! It's a new festival and it seems like so much fun!" Tina pouted and ended her last sentence with a giggle.

"You better not!" Jamie hissed.

"Awe, Jamie, you worried about me?" Tina questioned him playfully and giggled.

"Don't be an idiot! I just don't want to be responsible for your stupid injuries!" Jamie countered coldly while blushing and crossed his arms.

"Awe, you're SO worried about me! AWE, you're so cute when you're in denial, Jamie!" Tina giggled while closing her eyes.

"Whatever…" Jamie muttered while rolling his eyes.

Tina frowned. "You were way nicer yesterday! Saying you love me and that I'm sweet and that I freed your heart and now your MR. GRUMPY AGAIN!"

"S-Shut up!" Jamie stuttered coldly as he felt himself blushing insanely.

"You even kissed me a million times and you seemed really and I mean REALLY into it!" Tina teased him and her signature giggle escaped her lips.

Jamie covered his ears. "AH! EAR RAPE! Stop the madness woman!"

She giggled once more. "You know you love my words, Jamie!"

Jamie sighed. "Ugh…"

Tina's eyes widened as she started to stare for a long time at her boyfriend and Jamie stared back twitching.

"What?" Jamie asked her annoyed.

"YOU'RE SO HOT!" Tina exclaimed loudly with a squeal, and her eyes turned to pink hearts as she giggled.

"WHAT? You're sick!" Jamie told her, feeling like he was about to barf.

He had no idea why she always thought he was so hot all the time.

"Your right, I am sick…FOR YOU!" Tina squealed, her heart eyes turning even huger, and she crept closer towards Jamie.

"AH! GET AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!" Jamie screamed as Tina was chasing him around his house and the brunette couldn't stop giggling.

"Oh Jamie, you SO like for me to chase you around so you could just see my junk move!" Tina joked playfully and smirked at him seductively as she giggled.

Jamie felt his face turn completely crimson red. "WHAT? N-NOT EVEN!"

Tina laughed. "Oh this is so much fun, Jamie! Just like the old times when we were just 'first' starting to fall in love with each other!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jamie muttered.

_I swear Jamie is so bipolar sometimes… BUT THAT'S WHAT I LOVE ABOUT HIM! _Tina thought with a giggle.

"You still act bitter even after all of this time, which is okay, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU JAMIE!" Tina stated cheerfully with a giggle and unexpectedly hugged him.

Jamie blushed shyly and pushed her away gently.

"You're weird…" he mumbled.

Tina suddenly gasped, which made Jamie rather puzzled but suspicious at the same time.

"Jamie, my parents are coming here to visit me today!"

"What?"

"Well, I told them about you and they wanted to meet you!" Tina exclaimed to him giggling.

Jamie didn't know why but he felt a tiny bit uneasy about this subject.

"They want to meet me? Humph… They probably won't like me…" Jamie mumbled, looking away from her, and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't say that, Jamie! Of course they are going to like you! No wait, in fact…THEY WILL LOVE YOU!" Tina reassured Jamie ecstatically and started to giggle uncontrollably.

Jamie gave her a look of disbelief and only sighed. "Yeah right, no one in this village likes me, except you. "

Tina frowned for a slight second; however, anger then consumed her. "Who cares if other people don't like you? All of them are idiots for not liking an awesome person like you, Jamie! Jamie you're so awesome!"

The brunette smiled sweetly at him and closed her eyes.

Jamie blushed slightly and shook his head. "No I'm not. You're just being too nice as usual."

"Nah, I'm just being honest, Jamie!" Tina told him persistently with a smile.

_It's kind of weird how he's saying that since he used to think he was better than everybody else! He really is changing his attitude! Maybe it's because me of? _Tina thought while giggling silently.

Jamie sighed and a tiny smile formed on his face. "You're so sweet…"

A tiny gasp escaped her mouth as she felt her cheeks turn slightly pink and the female farmer grinned.

"Nah, like I said Jamie, I'm just being honest-"

He interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers. His eyes were closed; smiling into the kiss, as Tina slowly closed her eyes. Their lips remained locked for the next five seconds and Jamie gently placed his hand onto her cheek. When their lips recited, both of their eyes were locked, and both were instantly smiling while blushing.

A knock on the door was abruptly heard.

Both Tina and Jamie glanced at each other as Tina walked towards the door.

"Jamie! My parents are here!" Tina called giggling.

Sighing, he slowly walked behind Tina, and smiled bashfully at her parents.

Her mother looked exactly like Tina, except an older version. Same hazel eyes, same pale skin, same brunette hair, and she even had the same smile as Tina. Her mother had her hair up as a bun and wore this fancy red jacket that had big buttons on the left side of it and a red belt was tied neatly around her waist. Tina's mother wore gray pants, red shoes, and had these beautiful pearl shaped red earrings attached to her ears.

On the other hand, her father had brunette hair that was almost similar to Jamie's hairstyle, except his was a tiny bit shorter. He was tall and a bright smile was planted onto his face. Tina's father wore this gray suit, along with everything else being gray, including his tie and shoes. His eyes were hazel and looked like a one good looking stud muffin.

Tina's father looked at Jamie unpleasantly and squinted his eyes. "Tina, where's your boyfriend? Who is this woman?"

Jamie felt his eyes widened in embarrassment and felt his face turn blue. He started to twitch as he sulked in a corner and he couldn't believe that her parents thought he was a girl.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE? I am a MAN! A MAN! Do you hear me world? A man! Not a woman! A MAN! _Jamie thought infuriated and clenched his teeth.

Tina giggled. "He's not a girl! He's my boyfriend, dad! You're so silly! Awe, now he's all sad. Come here Jamie so I can introduce you!"

Jamie got up, feeling his cheeks turn red of embarrassment, and walked slowly towards her parents.

"Uh, sorry…" Jamie muttered under his breath a tiny bit annoyed, trying his best not to sound rude, and he avoided eye contact.

Tina's father laughed loudly. "Ah, so you are a man considering you have a deep voice! Sorry about that, my vision is getting worse since I'm now an old timer and all!"

All of them laughed excluding Jamie who now felt rather awkward.

"So, your name is Jamie?" Tina's father questioned.

Jamie nodded slowly.

"Nice to meet you, my boy!" her father told him rather loudly and his laugh was even louder.

Both males shook hands and Jamie had really no idea what to say or do.

He looked towards his girlfriend for help and Tina only smiled.

The purple haired farmer sighed.

_It's only been a minute and it's already this bad. Damn it! _Jamie thought in frustration and they stopped shaking hands.

"Oh Tina, remember Tito? Well, we ran into him on the way and thought he could visit as well," her mother stated and Tina's eyes widened in fear.

"W-What?" Tina stuttered frighten and Jamie looked at his girlfriend in confusion as why she seemed so frightened.

A young man about the same age as Tina had emerged from behind her parents.

He wore a blue cap, a red bandanna around his neck, and sky blue overalls. A huge portion of his brunette hair was sticking out from under his hat. His eyes were the color of sapphires and a smirk was planted onto his face.

"Hey Tina, it's been awhile. I came here since I saw the farm advertisement, but the mayor said you already had taken it, even though the farm is under construction right now. You're as beautiful as ever…" Tito told Tina in a dreamy voice and handed her a rose.

A tiny gasp of despair escaped from her lips as a frown formed onto her lips. She slowly held the rose in her grasp as Jamie's jaw dropped in anger.

_WHAT THE HELL? WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS? OH I'M SO GOING TO KILL HIM! OKAY, WHERE'S MY FORK? … Okay, I need to calm down before I commit murder and I'm pretty sure Tina wouldn't like that very much… Breath, Jamie, breathe… Do what they taught you in therapy! _ Jamie thought towards himself and took a deep breath.

Yes, Jamie has been secretly seeing a therapist about his "anger" and "attitude" problems, although he would never tell Tina that since he was way too embarrassed.

When Tina had obtained the rose, her parents both said "Awe" in unison and laughed.

"Awe, it's too bad Tina broke up with you, Tito. You guys would have been the perfect couple!" Tina's mother told Tito and laughed.

Everyone else laughed while both Jamie and Tina laughed awkwardly.

_So this douche bag is her ex? He better not do anything to her or I'll stab his insides with my forks! I mean…uh, never mind. Gosh, I've been watching too much cooking shows ever since Tina has forced me to start watching more of the television, ugh. I wonder why Tina broke up with him though… _Jamie thought and put a hand to his chin as he began to ponder about the reasons why Tina might of broke up with Tito.

"Yeah, well, uh… Tito, this is my boyfriend, Jamie!" Tina laughed nervously and pointed a finger towards Jamie.

Tito looked around in confusion. "Where is he? All I see is a girl with purple hair."

Steam was literally coming out of Jamie's ear and his face grew boiling red. He clenched his fists tightly, as Jamie was just ABOUT to say, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS! I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL YOU ASSWHOLE!" but he never did since Tina quickly covered her boyfriend's mouth by placing her hand on it.

"T-This is my boyfriend, Jamie!" Tina stated as a fake smiled formed onto her face and she laughed nervously.

Tito tried not to laugh. "Oh sorry, nice to meet you…dude."

Jamie growled. "Humph, yeah whatever..."

Ten minutes later, they all were now sitting at Jamie's dinner table, and Jamie was somehow forced to make everyone dinner.

As Jamie was about to hand out plates towards everyone, he quickly spit into Tito's food, and laughed mischievously.

_That will teach that bastard! _Jamie thought with a smirk and chuckled silently.

Jamie placed all of the plates on the dinner table and everyone thanked him. He glared at Tito a couple times, although Tito didn't seem to notice, considering he wouldn't stop staring at Tina.

Tina looked uncomfortable and was frowning. Jamie could see that she was slightly shaking and she avoided eye contact with everyone. He wanted to have a heart to heart talk to her after everyone left or when he got the chance, because he honestly couldn't stand this Tito guy anymore and he hated seeing her like this.

The male farmer had finally placed his last dish onto the center of the table, which was this huge fish he had caught a few days ago, and as soon as he sat down, the fish caught on fire.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW?" Jamie shouted out loud and he then felt embarrassed since he just swore in front of his girlfriend's parents, although it seemed like they didn't hear him, thankfully.

Tito got up from his seat, sprinting up towards the sink, and started to splash some water onto the fish, while splashing Jamie in the process.

Jamie growled angrily as he was being splashed, about to punch Tito, but the fire was finally put out.

"Oh my, this is horrible! Jamie, you've already done so much for us, we will go fetch you a new fish!" Tina's mother told Jamie politely.

Jamie shook his head. "Nah, that won't be necessary, but thank you…"

"Well, boy, the three of us are going to do it anyways! Tina's mom, Tina, and I will go get you a new fish!" Tina's father declared proudly and clenched his fists.

"Besides, this is a good opportunity to let you two young lads to get to know each other!" Tina's mother told Jamie and Tito joyfully.

Jamie twitched and both of Tina's parents had dragged Tina out of the house.

The purple haired farmer turned back towards Tito and glared at him.

_Oh shit. There are no witnesses around… I have so much freedom right now and I'm SO tempted to do something violent to this guy right now. Must…resist… Its okay, no one will ever know, I'll put his body in a bag once I'm done and put him in my closet or something or WHAT AM I SAYING? _Jamie thought and shook his head quickly.

"So why would Tina pick you?" Tito suddenly questioned Jamie rudely.

"Why not?" Jamie replied coldly and glared at him.

"Well, for one I thought you were a chick, two you have purple hair, and three, you just seem so bitter to be with such a cheerful girl like Tina. Do you know how luck you are?"

"Yeah I do know and shut the hell up! Why the hell did Tina break up with you? Well, I'm not surprised she did considering I've only known you for an hour and I already want to tear out your guts and put them into my blender!"

Tito chuckled.

"Funny. Well, you see, her parents set me up with her, and she didn't really like the fact that her parents set me up with her. Although, I treated her well, gave her gifts, used my signature lines, everything a girl wanted, but she said I was too perfect for her, and she claimed I cheated on her, which I did over and over again, but anyways, that's why," Tito explained to Jamie in a cocky tone and smirked.

Jamie clenched his fists enraged. "You bastard, how DARE you cheat on Tina! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Tito abruptly pinned Jamie to the wall and smirked. He started to rub his hand left hand through Jamie's hair and Jamie twitched insanely.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Jamie questioned infuriated, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Come on, you really except me to believe that you're a guy?"

Jamie blushed slightly. "W-What the hell are you talking about? I AM A GUY!"

"Sure you are," Tito said smirking and his head started to move closer towards Jamie's.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK! I'M NOT GAY! GET OFF ME! AH, RAPE!" Jamie yelled while blushing and tried to get Tito off of him, but Tito somehow was still able to pin him to the wall.

"Pucker up, babe!"

"Ah! I'll kill you bitch!" Jamie threatens fiercely.

The brunette smirked and chuckled.

Right when he was about to kiss Jamie, Tina had walked through the door, and her eyes trembled at seeing this seen.

When Tito looked towards Tina, Jamie pushed Tito forcefully to the ground, and growled.

"Tina, this crazy ass tried to-"

Jamie didn't get to finish his sentence since Tina sprinted up towards him and hugged him while sobbing.

Her parents then had entered the house and had puzzled expressions on their faces.

Tina's mother started to say, "Why is Tito on the floor and why is Tina crying in Jamie's arms and why-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jamie shouted extremely loud and everyone stared at him.

It was then an awkward silence and then the unthinkable happened.

Tito bit Jamie's arm.

Author Note: Oh my gosh, I wrote this after eating a bunch of frozen strawberries. I am writing this at two in the morning, so bare with me people! I apologize if there are any mistakes and I know I wrote this chapter horribly, so please don't tell me that.

Yeah, I never really saw Jamie as a woman or girl honestly. He's always looked like a guy in my eyes. Although, a lot of people think he looks like a girl, but I read the booklet first before I played the game, so I always thought he was a dude! Yeah, Tito is the boy character in the game if you choose to play as a boy, so yeah.

Yeah, this story is going to be ending soon… I might add a few extra chapters though.

Thank you SO much to those that reviewed, gosh you guys are awesome. Whoa, almost at a hundred reviews, never thought I would get this much for this story. Thank you guys so much, everything you guys say I really appreciate, and reviews really do motivate me to update faster, not to mention you guys always put a smile onto my face.

Well, I shall update when I can, and please review.

THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	19. Chapter 19

After Tito had randomly bit Jamie, oh gosh, the purple haired freak tried to kill Tito like a crazy hound or beast or whatever you like to call it! Like seriously, Jamie's mouth was foaming and he was trying to bite, scratch, hit, punch, kick, and even tried spitting on Tito. Jamie cursed like he never cursed before and Tina had to hold him back.

Well, after that tiny scene, they were now sitting at the dinner table once again, and there was this new huge yellow fish placed onto the center of the table that Tina had caught when she was gone with her parents.

Jamie was glaring at the fish.

_That fish doesn't look editable. I REFUSE to eat it! _Jamie thought with a scowl and made a few disgusted expressions.

Both of Tina's parents were sitting at opposites ends of the table, while Tito and Jamie sat across from each other at the center of the table, and Tina was sitting next to Jamie on the right side.

It was an awkward silence and almost everyone was eating.

Both of Tina's parents were eating obliviously, totally unaware of Jamie's hatred for Tito, even after seeing that scene with Jamie trying to kill Tito, they just thought Jamie was trying to play with him.

Jamie was glaring intently at Tito while he repeatedly stabbed the food on his plate with a fork.

Tito ate slowly, unaware that Jamie was staring at him, and he wouldn't keep his eyes off of Tina.

Tina only looked down at her food with a frown forming onto her lips, feeling depression consume her, and she placed her hands on top of her lap.

_Fucking rapist, he better stop looking at her! I'm going to kill him, I SWEAR! If it weren't for her parents right now, I would beat his ass! He tried to get all over me, not to mention he hurt my Tina by cheating on her, he had insulted me countless of times, and he just expects me to absorb all of those damn words into my mind and not DO anything about it? Oh, he better sleep with the night light on tonight if he wants to survive! _Jamie thought, getting more irritated by the second, and he clenched onto his fork tightly.

Jamie had the urge to throw his fork at Tito; however, he decided not to do that action because of the consequences.

Instead, the farmer did something else…

A tiny gasp escaped out of Tina's mouth as she noticed that Jamie placed his hand on top of her left hand that were placed on top of her lap.

Tina felt her cheeks turn slightly pink as she turned her head towards Jamie and he looked at her while giving her a comforting smile. He wanted her to feel safe and he defiantly didn't want her to be depressed.

"So Jamie, do you plan on marrying my daughter?" Tina's father abruptly questioned him and it caught Jamie off guard.

Truth is, he never thought of marriage, not even for a second.

Jamie was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say, and shifted his eyes around the room uneasily. He didn't want to say anything rude, but then again he didn't want to lie to her parents, and Jamie felt himself blush of embarrassment. The male farmer then noticed that Tina looked all depressed once again as her hazel eyes were trembling and she was looking down towards her plate.

_Shit, it looks like she is about to cry! Damn it! Please don't tell me she thinks I don't want to marry her! I got to say something to make her feel better! Uh, think, think, THINK! _Jamie thought frantically, as his face grew redder, and he held onto Tina's hand tighter.

"Honestly, I never thought about marriage until now, but I would love to marry her," Jamie replied, trying to sound casual, and he looked at his girlfriend who was now smiling at him.

Jamie returned the smile and looked back towards her father.

"I'm glad! You better take good care of her now!" Tina's father told him ecstatically and laughed at the end of his sentence.

Jamie nodded. "I will."

"Well, thank you for dinner, Jamie! We'll be on our way now!" Tina's mother announced perkily and stood up along with her husband.

Jamie nodded. "No problem, nice to meet you both."

"Likewise, my boy!" Tina's father chuckled loudly.

"Bye, mom, dad! I love you guys!" Tina called out to her parents.

"Bye, honey!" her mother replied in a joyful tone while waving and both exited out of Jamie's house.

Jamie then turned towards Tito and glared.

"You can leave now too!" Jamie hissed at him.

Tito smirked. "Alright, I'll be at the inn, I guess. Tina if you ever change your mind and dump this loser, you know where to find me-"

Jamie abruptly opened the door and pushed Tito forcefully out of the door. "BYE!"

After Jamie had finished slamming the door, he turned towards Tina, and saw that her eyes were trembling.

"Jamie…"

He hugged her tightly. "Okay, what's wrong? That ass told me that he cheated on you and I was about to beat the living shit out of him! I mean, well, I don't like seeing you all sad, so what's wrong?"

Tina looked up at him innocently and smiled. "Awe, I love it when you're worried about me, Jamie."

Her head snuggled into his chest as a smile was planted onto her face and her cheeks were pink.

"Quit changing the subject! I want to know what's wrong!" Jamie demanded, but he was slightly blushing, and he held her tighter.

"Well… He was the perfect guy any girl would want, but he was _too _perfect for me. For awhile, I thought his feelings towards me were genuine but…it turned out he was playing with my heart right from the start and it still hurts, but I don't care now! I love you now Jamie and I don't care about no other guy! You're the only one who knows how to make my heart skip a beat. You're the only one who can make my heart beat accelerate. You're the only one who could make me truly happy. You're the only one who could-"

She couldn't finish her last sentence considering Jamie had pressed his lips onto hers. Tina closed her eyes slowly, hearing her own heart beat, and felt her cheeks turn pink. Jamie was closing his eyes as they kissed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

For the next ten seconds they kissed passionately and their lips parted because there was an unexpected knock on the door.

_Ugh. Someone just had to interrupt my make out session! Damn them! _Jamie thought in frustration as he opened the door.

To his surprise, it was Tito, and right when Jamie was about to slam the door in his face, Tito stated persistently, "There is no more room in the inn so I guess I'll have to stay here for tonight."

"OH HELL NO! IN YOUR DREAMS! YOU CAN SLEEP OUTSIDE FOR ALL I CARE!" Jamie roared, about to slam the door; however, Tina stopped him.

"Jamie, we can't just let him sleep outside!" Tina whispered to him as she frowned.

Jamie growled. "Fine!"

The purple haired farmer guided Tito into the house.

"So where I am going to sleep?" Tito asked casually.

"ON THE FLOOR!" Jamie yelled at Tito and growled like a dog.

Tina giggled slightly, remembering that Jamie had told her that once before.

Tito chuckled. "Why not the sofa, eh?"

"WHY? WHY DO YOU THINK DUMBASS! I DON'T WANT YOUR DISGUSTING GERMS ON MY SOFA AND ESPECIALLY SINCE ITS _**YOU**_!"

Tina sighed. "Just let him sleep there, Jamie."

"Ugh! Fine…" Jamie huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"So where is Tina sleeping?" Tito asked Jamie curiously.

Jamie quickly put his arm around Tina and held her protectively.

"With me!" Jamie told him fiercely and Tina felt her cheeks turn pink at hearing his words.

_Y-You mean I don't have to ask him if I could sleep in his bed or don't have to go into his bed by force for once? YAY! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! _Tina thought happily and giggled silently.

Tito smirked. "Ah, so you're already that serious, eh? You guys better not keep me up with your noises."

Jamie's mouth hung open in embarrassment. "It's not like that! W-Well, at least not yet! I-I mean… Uh… … SHUT UP! AS LONG AS SHE'S WITH ME AND AWAY FROM YOU, I'M CONTENT!"

"Fine, fine, it's cool…" Tito muttered in a cocky tone and sat down on the sofa.

A thought then struck Jamie as he smirked.

_REVENGE!_

It was now about midnight. Tina was sleeping in Jamie's bed while Tito was fast asleep on the purple sofa and Jamie was standing by the kitchen.

Jamie was smirking evilly as he approached Tito and he pulled out a black permanent marker.

Tito started to snore and a look of disgust showed on Jamie's face.

_Ugh, what a pathetic loser! I don't know what Tina ever saw in this guy! _Jamie thought in disgust and quietly moved closer towards Tito.

Jamie started to draw all over Tito's face. He drew a moustache on him, some zits, and wrote on his forehead, '**I AM A WHORE**' and also put, '**KICK ME I'M STUPID**' on his cheeks.

When Jamie had finished with his doodling, he was surprised that Tito didn't wake up, not that he cared or anything if he did, but Jamie smirked in satisfaction.

His smirk had recited once he thought, _Great! Now I feel like Jigglypuff! Ugh, why did Tina force me to watch Pokémon last week? GAH!_

Sighing, Jamie went back into his bed, and new evil ideas appeared in his head of what he could have done instead to Tito.

Jamie was frustrated with himself on why he didn't think of those ideas sooner; however, he was too lazy and he realized that Tito wasn't worth his time.

The purple haired farmer turned towards Tina, seeing her sleeping peacefully, and that made Jamie smile.

In the morning, Tito was nowhere to be found, and Jamie was smirking at his success.

_Good riddance to him! _Jamie thought happily and chuckled.

"Hey Jamie, let's go fishing today on the island!" Tina insisted perkily and her hazel eyes sparkled immensely.

"Why?" Jamie groaned and he didn't feel like fishing today.

"Because it will be fun and it's a way we could both get musical notes together!" Tina told him in her usual high pitched voice and started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Ugh…"

"Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE?" Tina begged cutely and Jamie sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

"YAY!"

Tina jumped for joy and dragged Jamie out of his house.

The young couple headed towards the dock and waited for the dolphin to come near them.

They waited for a few moments and Jamie tapped his foot impatiently.

"When is that damn thing going to come over here already?" Jamie asked her hastily with coldness in his voice.

"Awe, just be patient Jamie! I swear, you're the cutest!" Tina giggled and Jamie rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up…" Jamie muttered.

"Hey, look! There is the dolphin, hi cutie!" Tina greeted the dolphin as it emerged out of the water and the brunette pet it's head.

"Finally…" Jamie said under his breath and a sigh of annoyance escaped his mouth.

Tina then got onto the dolphin and the dolphin started to swim away from the dock.

"HEY YOU FORGOT ME!" Jamie shouted at the top of his lungs.

…

When the dolphin had finally returned back to the dock and brought Jamie to the island, Jamie saw Ray talking with Tina.

_Oh hell no! He better not try anything with her or I'll kill him! _Jamie thought angrily and walked up towards them.

"Oh hi Jamie! I missed you so much!" Tina told him giggling and hugged him tightly.

Jamie gently pushed her off him and slightly blushed. "Uh, it's only been about ten minutes…"

Tina smiled. "I know that, silly! It's just whenever I'm away from you I miss you every second!"

Jamie laughed awkwardly. "Okay…"

The three of them all started to fish. Jamie was standing on the left side, Tina was standing in the middle, and Ray was standing on the right side.

Ray suddenly averted his eyes towards Tina and noticed she was holding her fishing pole wrong.

The fisherman went behind Tina and held her fishing pole.

"You hold it like this," Ray told her politely and grinned.

"Oh thanks!" Tina thanked him obliviously and giggled.

Jamie's mouth hung open at seeing this scene and anger had consumed him.

He stomped over towards Ray infuriated and told him coldly, "I can teach her how to hold it!"

In fear, Ray quickly let go of Tina, and went back to fishing on his side.

Jamie got behind Tina, holding onto her fishing pole, and right when he was about to say something, he felt someone push him, causing the couple to fall into the water.

"AH!" they both screamed.

When the both of them arose from under the water, they saw a smirking Kurt and Alex standing above them with fishing poles in their grasp.

_WHAT THE FUCK! THOSE BASTARDS! WHY THE HELL IS A FUCKING CARPTENDER AND DOCTOR HERE FISHING? THEY SO JUST LOVE TO PISS ME OFF! _Jamie thought infuriated and clenched his teeth.

He noticed that his girlfriend was shivering like crazy and Jamie helped her out of the water.

The couple finally stood onto the tiny island shivering.

"You idiots, why the hell would you do that? NOW TINA IS COLD!" Jamie roared at them fiercely and both of them winced.

"Uh, sorry my hand must have slipped!" Kurt lied and tried not to chuckle.

"SORRY MY ASS! YOU REALLY EXCEPT FOR ME TO BELIVE THAT SHITTY EXCUSE? YOU BASTARD-"

Tina abruptly screamed as she clenched onto Jamie's arm.

Everyone turned around to see Mayor Theodore's body floating in the water.

He wasn't moving.

Author Note: I epically failed with this chapter. Oh well, life goes on.

Yeah, I'm thinking about adding more chapters towards this story since this chapter wasn't even part of my plan, it just came to me, so I had to type it.

Yeah, I don't know why I make Kurt and Alex like evil in this. Maybe it's because those two were the first I ever married? Haha, I don't' know. Yeah, first I went for Alex, then Kurt, then Ray, then Jamie, then Blue haha. Even when I tried to marry other guys, I always found myself talking to Jamie and giving him gifts, I don't know but I'm such a Jamie fan girl! But yeah, I always liked Jamie, but was too lazy to marry him, so I went for Kurt or Alex, then one day I worked really hard to marry Jamie and I did! I even forced my entire family to watch the wedding and I even cried! Oh gosh, I sound so pathetic… Um, moving on…

Yeah, if you guys haven't noticed, there is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter and in the previous chapters just to let you guys know.

Well thank you to those of you that reviewed! You guys rock! I just couldn't wait to type this!

Alright, I'm now going to go work out like I usually do every day, bye!

Well, I will update soon, and please review!

My thanks are in order!


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell is he doing in the water?" Jamie fumed.

"You probably killed him," Kurt snickered.

Instantly Jamie turned to Kurt and shot him a glare. "As much as I want to...I would never waste my precious time-"

"Ah! He's moving!" Tina screamed and pointed her index finger at the Mayor who now made movement.

The mayor abruptly went under water and shot back up again. He stared at the young adults and smirked. "Why hello there everyone, sorry for the scare. I had a dream that Jamie told me I was a mermaid so I thought I would test it out and-"

"The fuck,"Jamie interrupted as his eyes grew wide and everything grew quiet.

"Anways..." Theodore broke the silence and continued, "I'll be on my way now and Tina..."

The mayor quietly climbed back onto the surface and stood in front of Tina as he pulled out an bouquet of roses.

"Huh?" everyone mumbled puzzled and blinked twice.

The mayor bent down on one leg and the mayor said smoothly, "Tina, baby, don't say maybe and just date me and leave Jamie!"

Immediantly Jamie's blue eyes widened in range and his face fumed of the color neon red.

"YOU WHAT? STAY AWAY FROM TINA OR I REALLY WILL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER-" Kurt's hand quickly covered Jamie's mouth, muffling his words, as Alex and Ray held Jamie back fron attacking the mayor.

"Fufufu..." the mayor chuckled in a creepy tone as he headed towards the exit with a smirk as Jamie struggled to break through the grasp of the three young men.

Jamie finally bit Kurt's hand. "OW!" Kurt shouted and his hand finally departed from Jamie's mouth.

"He is not getting away with this!" Jamie roared and started stomping towards the mayor; however, Ray and Alex held him back again.

"You idiots! Let go of me NOW!" Jamie demanded violently as he struggled to break out of their grasp.

As the mayor was about to hop onto the dolphin, he turned around while smirking ,and winked at Tina. "Bye-bye my love."

Tina winced as her face turned blue and she took a step back in fear.

As soon as the dolphin arrived, Mayor Theodore jumped on the dolphin and started rubbing the dolphin's back while a smirk formed onto his face.

Tina's face grew even more blue as she frowned and whispered, "He's so creepy... That poor dolphin."

"Did you see that? He's sexually abusing that dolphin!" Jamie shouted and struggled even more.

"Doesn't Tina do that to you...?" Kurt questioned quietly.

Jamie paused for a moment. "No... Well.. WAIT, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

Kurt chuckled in response and the mayor left the island as soon as the carpenter chuckled.

Jamie finally escaped from their grasp and pushed them away.

"Do that again and I'll kill you!" Jamie threatened them.

Kurt smirked and walked closer towards Jamie.

Jamie showed an annoyed expression as Kurt approached him and muttered, "Don't tempt me..."

Kurt paused and started to chuckle.

"Okay that's it! Tina were out of here!" Jamie announced as he grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her towards the exit of the mini island.

Tina's cheeks shown the color a tint of pink as soon as their hands touched and she smlied as they stood on front of the exit.

"Silly Jamie, only one of us can ride the dolphin at a time," Tina stated with giggle.

Jamie blinked and was puzzled.

"Oh yeah..." Jamie muttered.

There was a moment of silence.

...

"THEN I'LL SWIM THEN!" Jame declared dramatically.

A laugh instantly escaped from Tina's lips and she said, "Oh so you're going to let me ride it? What a surprise considering you were so eager to get on the dolphin earlier, Jamie. Oh you're such a gentlemen, Jamie!"

She then kissed Jamie's cheek and his face instantly turned neon red as his eyes widened.

Kurt and Alex started laughing. (Not Ray though, he is no jerk.)

"Look, Jamie's getting some!" Kurt teased in a mocking voice.

Jamie growled in embarassment and dove into the water. "I'll do anything to get away from those idiots!" the purple haired farmer shouted as he swam towards the beach with impressive speed.

Tina's sweat dropped as she got on the dolphin and mumbled in admiration, "Wow, my Jamie sure is fast..."

The dolphin started to swim back towards the island and was now swimming alongside Jamie.

"Were going to beat you Jamie!" Tina called out to him and giggled.

"In your dreams!" Jamie roared and the two of them raced towards shore.

It turned out that both Jamie and Tina got to the shore at the same time.

Jamie was panting as he got onto the shore and Tina waved goodbye to the dolphin.

The brunette turned to Jamie and said, "I'm surprised you swam so much especially since you're wearing that big poncho."

"Shut up! I can as swim fast no matter what situation!" Jamie told her as he took off his poncho since it was drenched in ocean water.

Tina giggled silently and she winked at him. "Oh really?"

"Yes really! Gah whatever! Let's just go home already, Tina!"

Tina shook her head "Nah, you go ahead Jamie. I have to go pick something up at the store."

Jamie was puzzled and thought, 'What? Why does she not want to go home with me? Usually she never leaves me alone but now she wants to go somewhere without me? What is this madness! She has been acting too calm today, she is so up to something...' _  
_

"Um... Okay... But don't run into any creeps! You scream my name if anything happens!"

Tina giggled. "Okay, okay! Geez Jamie you're so protective! You're so cute! ...and hot!"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll see you later then... Be careful."

He started to walk off the shore.

Tina nodded and shouted out to him while waving, "Okay and don't worry Jamie, I'll be okay!" Tina shouted to him in her usual cute and bubbly voice.

He didn't look back and continued walking while holding his poncho with his left arm and his hand was in his right pocket. The male farmer allowed a small smile to appear on his face at hearing her words as he closed his eyes for a split second and continued onward towards his home.

Tina started to walk along the beach as the sun was setting and a frown formed on her lips.

She stopped walking and took out something blue from her rucksack and stared at it.

The brunette suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

Looking up, her chocolate colored eyes widened in shock, at seeing that Tito was standing right in front of her now with a smug smirk across his lips.

"T-Tito... What are you doing here?" she asked innocently.

"Are you really going to give that to him? What makes you think that he would say yes to you? Are you really that stupid? Jamie doesn't love you, he doesn't even know what love is! Sweet, innocent, Tina... When will you learn that all he will do is make you misreable. He does not even deserve you. He-"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I love Jamie more than ANYTHING! How would you know how he feels about me? He DOES love me! You're just a jealous JERK!" Tina screamed at him, her voice squeaking, as a trail of tears streamed down her face, and she started to run off the shore.

The brunette sprinted all the way back to Jamie's house, as she held the blue item tightly in her clenched fist, and the sidewalk was getting sprayed with tears.

Finally, she stood at Jamie's door, and quickly barged in. She immediantly saw Jamie standing in the middle of the room and he looked puzzled since he saw that tears were streaming down her face.

"I LOVE YOU!" Tina screamed and continued to sob.

Jamie widened his eyes and was taken aback about her sudden outburst.

Tina then revealed to him the item that she was holding and it just happened to be a Blue Feather.

His eyes trembled. "That's..."

"A blue feather..." Tina finished his sentence, smiled while blushing, and wiped away her tears. "Remember, we found it that time when we climbed that mountain together and... I-"

"Damn you Tina," Jamie interuppted with a sigh and shook his head.

For a moment, her heart dropped in agony, and she felt more tears coming out of her eyes.

"You...don't want to-" she stopped talking as soon as she saw that Jamie had pulled out a Blue Feather from his pocket.

"You idiot, I paid a lot of money for this thing..."

Tina was now crying tears of joy.

"Oh Jamie!"

She went into his arms.

Grinning as he held her, he wiped away her tears, and kissed her forehead.

"So...You'll marry me?" Tina asked, her voice cracking because of her sobbing but she was very overjoyed.

Jamie blushed. "You idiot! I'm the dude so I have to propose!"

"Oh come on Jamie! It doesn't matter! Marry me!" Tina giggled.

"No, you marry ME!"

"But I want to propose!" Tina whined childishly and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Well sucks for you because I'm proposing!" Jamie shouted at her while blushing.

Tina started laughing. "Are we really fighting about who is going to propose?"

Jamie sighed.

"I guess we are... We are pretty much living together already so it's like we are almost married..." Jamie mumbled embarrassed.

"Except we haven't had sexy time yet!" Tina joked and flashed him a wink with a giggle.

Jamie started to twitch as his entire face turned neon red in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at her, blushing immensely.

"Make me!" Tina challenged with a wink and closed her eyes as she laughed.

Jamie quickly pressed his lips onto her's as her eyes opened in shock and blushed. Her heart stopped for merely a moment and then it jumped of an overload of happiness. She slowly closed her eyes and let herself melt into the kiss.

When their lips parted, Jamie looked down at her smiling, and more tears of joy continued to stream down her face as she looked up at him smiling.

Jamie smirked as he started to wipe away her tears and he asked, "Did that shut you up?"

Before Tina could respond, someone abruptly bolted into the house.

Both of the farmer's eyes widened.

Tina glanced back at Jamie and the person standing in front of the door.

The person at the door looked exzactly like Jamie and even was wearing the same clothes as Jamie. This person was glaring the two of them and clenching their fists.

"T-There's two of you, Jamie?" Tina questioned him stuttering, utterly confused.

Jamie sighed. "Tina... This is my twin sister, named Jamie..."

Tina's eyes widened and a huge gasp escaped from her lips. "What? You even have the same name?"

"Of course we do, you stupid girl!" his twin sister hissed at Tina.

Tina's eyes started spinning as she mumbled, "I'm so confused..."

'Jamie has a twin sister?'

Author note: okay, I'm the worst for not updating I'm sorry! I'm writing this on my phone and auto correct is really pissing me off lol it's like three in the morning so sorry if it's crappy. Well I'll update when I can and thank you all so much for the reviews and um... Please review xD motivates me to update faster lol thank you! And XD I thought the twin thing would be interesting lol kind of explains a fee things about Jamie's gender thing if you think about it XD


	21. Chapter 21

"Jamie, who is this idiot girl?!" Jamie's twin sister demanded fiercely and crossed her arms.

"She happens to be my fiancé and shut up, I'M the only one who is allowed to call her that!" Jamie responded with a scowl and clenched his fists.

"Hey!" Tina pouted, but she secretly thought, 'AWE! Jamie said that he can only call me an idiot and he even called me his fiancé! Oh Jamie is so dreamy!'

"Whatever. I can't allow you to marry this tramp! Have you forgotten our mission brother? The Harvest Goddess needs us to restore her back to life already!" his twin yelled furiously.

"Don't you DARE call Tina that and I'll have you know that Tina and I have been working on getting the musical notes together!" Jamie explained in frustration, clenching his fists even tighter.

The brunette widened her eyes in shock while she thought, 'Did Jamie really say "together"? I thought he always didn't want my help when it came to the Goddess. He always told me he was the only one who was going to save her... Awe, Jamie really has changed, I almost feel like crying...'

Tina then showed a tiny smile as she ended her thought.

His twin raised an eyebrow curiously. "So you're telling me this mere girl can collect musical notes as well? How is this even possible?!" she questioned outraged.

Tina frowned and clasped her hands together and told Jamie's twin innocently, "I'm not quite sure why I'm able to collect musical notes or why I'm even able to see the sprites, but I think it was all meant to be. I want to save the Harvest Goddess as much as Jamie!"

"Well, I really can't see how you two can collect notes together when you can only collect them individualy. So saying that you're collecting them together is really a bunch of false words," Jamie's twin explained with a smirk and shook her head.

"Whatever, I don't really care who collects the most notes anymore, as long as the Harvest Goddess is saved, that's all that matters..." Jamie mumbled quietly.

"Humph! I knew I should of been the one to stay here and collect the musical notes, but noooo, you just insisted that you could do it faster. Well it looks like this stupid girl is holding you back, distracting you. Pathetic, and to think I ever called you my brother..." Jamie's twin hissed coldly, closing her eyes, and turned away.

Before Jamie could even respond, Tito bursted through the door.

"What's up everybody?" Tito smirked and his smirk grew when his eyes saw the female Jamie.

Jamie's twin instantly blushed and furrowed her eyebrows im frustration. "N-Not you again! What are YOU doing here?"

Tito smirked while waving his finger at female Jamie. "Tsk, tsk, are you following me again?"

Her purple eyebrow started to twitch in utter pure frustration. "If anyone followed anyone, it was YOU, you idiot! I told you I was coming here last week and you followed me here!"

Tito started to chuckle and he shook his head while a sigh escaped his lips.

"Actually, I was planning to come here before you told me and I got here before you, so you technically followed me," Tito corrected smoothly and smirked.

She was now boiling in anger and roared, "YOU KNOW WHAT-"

Tito instantly interuppted the female Jamie by placing his hand to her face with a smirk and explained to Jamie and Tina, "You see, she and I are both rival farmers back in this other village, we are also allowed to collect musical notes too, but there was only two openings in your village to live in and we were both going to move here but you and Tina took the two openings open for sale here, so we couldn't live here."

"...And why are you here?" Jamie questioned annoyed.

His twin slapped Tito's hand away from her face.

"Do that again and I'll kill you!" she threatened Tito.

Tito ignored her threat and answered Jamie's question, "Anyways... I'm here because I just won four tickets to a one week trip to this water park called Aqua Waters. So I was just about to invite all three of you to go with me. What do you say?"

"What makes you think I would ever go anywhere with YOU?" both twins said in unison while glaring at Tito and then glared at each other.

Tina's eyes started to sparkle immensely and she clasped her hands together.

"Aqua Waters? I've always wanted to go there since I was a little girl!" Tina squealed as turned to Jamie and pleaded while getting too close to his face, "Oh can we please go Jamie? Please, please, PLEASE?"

Jamie blushed insanely and pushed her away. "No way! Not with HIM!"

"Oh come on Jamie, what kind of fiancé are you?" Tito smirked.

"Wait, what the hell! How do you know she's my fiancé?" Jamie demanded and he widened his eyes.

"I saw through the window," Tito anwsered with a chuckle.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jamie shouted as he clenched his right fist.

Jamie's twin sweat dropped and an annoyed expression showed on her face. "You are such a creeper..."

Tito smirked at her. "And your such a downer. Smile for once, you'll look cuter."

"How about if your face meets my fist instead?" the female Jamie smirked.

Tito returned the smirk.

"How about you go with me to that water park, eh?"

"How about you two shut up..." Jamie muttered annoyed.

Tina clenched onto Jamie's arm and asked, "Can we please go, Jamie? Pleaseeeeee?"

"For the last time, NO! You must be crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with that bastard! How can you even think of going with that ass after everything he has done to you? He's probably plotting something too!" Jamie thundered as his right eye started twitching.

Tina's eyes started to twinkle innocently as she clasped her hands together and looked up into Jamie's sapphire eyes.

"Please Jamie..." she begged innocently and then clasped his hands with hers.

Jamie was utterly speechless as his trembling mouth was wide open, but no words were coming out, and his face burned neon red.

"This is utterly disgusting! You two sicken me!" his twin huffed disgusted and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, get a room already!" Tito joked and chucked.

Jamie's face immediately boiled of anger at hearing those words. "YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Brother, I came here to knock some sense into you so you don't marry this pathetic girl! I've been hearing rumors in my village that you had a girlfriend and that's why I came here! And to think I thought I could trust you with getting the musical notes! What a patheitic thought, humph!" Jamie's twin explained enraged and pointed a finger at her brother.

Tito put a hand on the female Jamie's shoulder and her body instantly trembled when his hand made contact with her shoulder and he whispered into her ear with a smirk, "Come on now, take a chill pill. Sounds like you could use a little fun. Besides, I think this will relieve some stress. What do you say?"

Her face was burning neon red and she glared at Tito. "...Oh alright. I'll go to that stupid water park... But you better not bother me!"

Tito chuckled and said with a wink, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

Tito then turned to Jamie and Tina. "What about you guys? Look, I'm really sorry about the awful things I said and done before. So I wanna make it up to you guys by taking you out. What do you say?"

Tito flashed them both a smirk and a wink after he finished his last sentence.

Both Jamie and Tina exchanged glances and it was silence for a moment.

Jamie finally let out a sigh. "Fine...We'll go to the stupid water park..." Jamie mumbled and then warned, "But if you try anything, you're toast! In other words... I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Tito nodded, that smug smirk still remained on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it," was his reply.

"YAY!" Tina screamed and jumped up and down for joy while clapping her hands.

"So much for the musical notes..." the female Jamie mumbled under her breath and sighed.

Tito suddenly put his arm around Jamie's twin and said cheerfully, "Aw, lighten up Jamie, one of us will free her some day!"

She rolled her eyes and a 'humph' escaped from her lips.

Author Note: I wrote this a month ago and this chapter was suppose to be way longer than this but I got really busy so I couldn't finish this chapter. So I'll update this for now. So sorry.

I'll try uploading as soon as I can. Please review, they really motivate me to update and really make my day! You have no idea how much each review means to me, thank you all so much.

Also, thank you so much for the reviews from the previous chapter. You guys are amazing.

Well, I shall update when I can! Please review! Thank you :)


End file.
